Shadow Redemption part
by Mage Tanith
Summary: Sequel to The Sacred Arms. Trouble's not over yet, folks!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 1: Party! A New Goal

The city of Rana lay beside the ocean, a bright port for ships traveling between the northern mountain towns and the southern islands. The seacoast was covered with white, shining sand, interrupted now and then by docks and the frequent ship. Large and small boats dove in and out of the harbor from sun-up until dusk, bringing in Rana's chief staple: fish.

Summer was greatly welcomed by the entire city; the warm weather brought the migrating fish from the east. Following the schools were families of whales and dolphins, and every year a festival was held in honor of their arrival. The citizens believed that the air-breathers were their distant, fish-eating cousins. The town would spend nearly a week decorating, preparing food, and arranging games. Circuses, minstrels, and other entertainers would often make long journeys in the spring to join in the festivities.

"This is so cool," Amelia breathed, staring in wide-eyes delight at the preparations being made. Several children ran past her, laughing and carrying wooden sea animals. "Everyone is so happy."

"They do this every year," Lina explained. "They spend days, sometimes weeks, getting ready for this one big party." She grinned, rolling up her sleeves. "I plan to thoroughly enjoy myself!"

Gourry glanced down at his friend. "Have you been here before?"

"Of course!" Lina looked vaguely surprised at the question. "My family used to come every summer." She smiled wistfully at the memory. "My hometown isn't far from here."

"Your hometown?" Sylphiel asked.

Amelia jumped up and down several times. "Lina-san, we should go visit your family! I wan to meet them."

The sorceress winced. "No, actually, you don't."

"Are you embarrassed, Lina?" Tanith asked.

"No!" she quickly denied, glaring over her shoulder at the Ruumin. She had to keep reminding herself of their companion. "They're just….Never mind! Let's go find some food."

Tanith smiled, letting the subject drop. She had been traveling with this group for nearly three weeks, ever since they had joined up to find the five Sacred Arms of the Harbinger Mages. It had been a long, tiring journey, and she was looking forward to resting at an inn for as long as Lina wanted to party. Tanith slid a hand under her headband, rubbing absently at her ear.

"A pain, isn't it?"

Tanith started a bit, facing the man beside her. He was always so silent, it was easy to forget her was even there sometimes. "What is?" she asked, not sure what he was referring to.

Zelgadis watched her from under his hood. He pointed to the hand at her ear. "Having to hide like that." He faced forward, straightening his mask. "I hate it," he growled.

Tanith sighed, clasping her hands behind her. She tried to make her voice as cheerful as possible. "I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"At least you don't have to wear a mask."

She had no reply for him

"There's the inn!" Amelia announced excitedly. "Should we get rooms of eat first?"

"Eat," Lina and Gourry answered at the same time.

"We didn't stop for lunch," Sylphiel added.

Amelia grinned, scanning the restaurants nearby. "Well, there's fish, lobster, clam…."

"Aaarrgghh!" Lina abruptly interrupted. "I forgot! This place is all seafood!"

Gourry turned to her, suddenly distressed. "There's no chicken? Or roast beef?" Lina nodded sadly, and the two mourned together.

"You should try the eel," Tanith suggested. "It tastes just like chicken if you get it fried."

"Everything tastes like chicken when it's fried," Amelia pointed out.

"Nothing beats the real thing," Lina protested.

"I heard that eel is very good for your skin," Sylphiel said.

"Where the hell did you get _that_ from?"

The priestess winced. "That's what I've heard…."

"Jeez," Lina sighed, glaring at Sylphiel.

Amelia rescued her friend, leaning close to whisper in the sorceress's ear. "I've heard eel is good for 'development,' Lina-san."

Tanith tried to contain her laughter as Lina quickly went board straight. "Well, what are we waiting for!" she shouted, hitting Gourry with a wave of red hair as she hurried down the street.

* * *

The next three days were spent resting, eating, and exploring the city as the time of the celebration drew near. The group stayed together for most of the time, save for a sudden errand Tanith had to perform one evening. When she met the rest just before sunset there was much shouting and cursing heard from the restaurant's back corner. Townspeople watched curiously as a red-headed sorcer5ess chased a taller, blond girl around the city, the latter apologizing meekly.

In the harbor, a fisherman was coming in late, rowing his small boat easily with his catch. Out of the corner of his eye the sun sparked off of some floating object. He paused, trying to identify several metal-like items. For a moment he thought to go after them, but the current suddenly dragged them out to sea. With a shrug, he continued on to shore.

* * *

"So, tell me again where you're dragging us, Sylphiel?" Lina crossed her arms, staring at the black head in from of her. The group was traveling through a deserted ally on the edge of the city. Far behind them the crashing of the waves mingled with the sounds of the townspeople's final preparations; the celebration would be that night.

But that morning, Sylphiel had awakened everyone early, insisting they get dressed and follow her. She told them only that she had something she wanted to show them. Lina hated to be kept in the dark.

"It's not much further," the priestess assured. "And trust me; it's worth it."

"We'll see," Lina muttered. She yawned loudly.

Sylphiel led them around a corner and onto a sandy path. Ahead of them was the forest. As they passed through the trees a large, run-down mansion rose to meet them. The windows were dark, covered by thick curtains. The house looked as though it had once been painted a light gray, but years of ocean storms had dulled it to a slightly greenish color. A soft wind stirred the branches, and the house groaned.

"It's creepy…" Amelia complained.

"What is this?" Lina asked.

Sylphiel finally faced the group just before the stairs. "There's this lady who lives here. Her name is Maggie Kallis."

Lina stuck her hands on her hips. "And this means what?"

The priestess smiled. "Maggie-san's family are all historans. They learn everything they can about every kind of magic." She straightened as her friends became interested. "She told me she has some books going back several hundred years."

"And she'll let us see them?" Amelia wanted to know.

Sylphiel nodded. "I met her yesterday at the market. She said she'd let us look around if we'd talk to her a bit, maybe help add to her collection." She looked hopefully at Lina.

"Well well, we'll see what we can do." The red-head winked, moving up the creaking stairs to the door. "If she's got anything _I_ haven't seen, then we'll talk."

Maggie answered the door quickly, smiling brightly when she saw Sylphiel. She welcomed each of them, eyes shining. "I don't often get visitors," she explained. Her voice was kind but strong, expression slightly mischievous. "I'd love to know what you think of my collection, being sorcerers yourselves."

"We can't wait either," Lina assured. "I hope to be very impressed."

Maggie's eyes sparkled. I hope so, too."

* * *

The room Maggie took them to was huge, a giant basement settle far beneath her house. The older lady explained, all while leaning of Sylphiel's support, that she could no longer visit her library as often as she used to. "I'm just too old," she laughed. The group followed her down a long flight of stairs in to the hall. Bookcases lined every wall and created tiny allies and corners all along the room. It was very dusty with little ventilation. Maggie said that was to keep the old texts from disintegrating or growing mold.

Tanith wandered down the isles of shelves, gazing with wonder at the number of books. The others had quickly become lost. Sylphiel and Gourry went to a small room near the stairs with Maggie to talk; the dusty documents held no interest for them. Amelia, Lina, and Zelgadis went off on their own, each hoping to find a piece of unknown information.

To her great surprise, Tanith had noticed several books dedicated to the five Elementals. She was tempted to look, but decided it would be useless--her form of magic was vastly different than what the human's of the mainland used. And there was something about Maggie herself that seemed almost familiar, but the Mage couldn't quite reach the answer.

She turned a corner to find Amelia kneeling on the floor, surrounded by several thick volumes. The Ruumin smiled, leaning over her should. "Wha'cha got?"

Amelia jumped, having not heard the girl's approach. She grinned sheepishly before displaying the binding. "'History of Great Sorcerers,'" she read. "It's pretty cool. It talks about several of the Wise Men, and those bad guys you mentioned before--Jalannya Kaika and Luvika." She gazed up at her friend. "What's _'jalannya?'_ It's written really funny, like it's not a real word."

"It's not," Tanith affirmed. "It's Ruumin."

The princess's eyes widened. "Your language? What does it mean?"

"It means 'King' or 'Lord,'" she explained, sitting beside the girl. "We only use it to refer to the Dragon Kings; Kaika gave himself the title."

"So he wasn't a king?"

"Hardly."

Amelia considered her words, eyes drifting back to the book. "Hey!" she abruptly shouted, pointing at the text. "Here's something about Lina-san!"

Tanith leaned closer. There was a page devoted entirely to Lina Inverse. Oddly, half of the writing was faded with age, the rest looking more recent. _"'A powerful sorceress,'"_ she read aloud from the older writings, _"'Lina Inverse is a very mysterious girl who has only once appeared in out history. Five hundred years ago the southern island of Mipross was attacked by a Mazoku.'"_

"Isn't that the island you and Lina talked about when we first met?" Amelia interrupted.

"Yes, it is." Tanith wasn't sure if she would be amused or troubled that the story had been recorded. She read aloud the tale of Lina's adventures on the island, from her meeting with the Great Sage Rowdy to the final defeat of Joyrock at the elves' festival.

_"'After the event, Lina Inverse disappeared,'"_ she read from the end. _"'There is no record of any other great feats or of her death. For more information on the people of Mipross, see "elves." Also see "Rowdy" for more information of the Swordsman of Light. Date: 4600.'"_ Tanith paused, sharing an amazed look with Amelia.

The princess took up reading the new addition. _"'Lina Inverse reappeared in the year 4996 when a bandit horde was supposedly wiped out by her hand. Since then there have been numerous sightings and rumors about the sorceress. Conclusions: There have been two Lina Invereses, or Lina Inverse is over five hundred years old.'"_

_"WHAT?!?"_

Both girls jumped as the red-head suddenly appeared before them, falling back against the book shelves in surprise. She snagged the text out of the princess's hands. "L-L-Lina-san! Don't scare us like that!" Amelia scolded.

Lina wasn't paying attention. "Damn it, I hate that rumor. It's nearly as bad as that 'dragon spooker' thing."

Tanith cocked her head. "What 'dragon spooker' thing?"

Lina flinched, quickly shutting the book. "Nothing nothing! Don't worry about it. It's nothing at all!" As Tanith and Amelia giggled over her reaction, another figure approached from behind the shelves.

Zelgadis paused, having not sensed their presence; he'd been too engrossed in his own book. He watched as Amelia teased her mentor, eyes eventually drifting to heir blond companion. _It's still strange…seeing her here,_ he thought. _At least we're not afraid of each other anymore._

When Tanith and Zelgadis had first met, they had not trusted each other at all. Both had felt a strong sense of danger towards the other for nearly half of their journey. Tanith managed to explain during their week long trip back to Rana that the reason for their discomfort was only instinct; elves and demons were natural enemies. Not only that, but both species had strong astral energies. Each picked up on the other's uneasiness, making their own feelings worse. The wary emotions had bounced back and forth, magnifying the other's response. According to Tanith--and this she had told him privately--when the chimera had let go of his fear to comfort her during a tough time, he had upset the chain.

_And it's a good thing, too. Another few day and I might have tried to kill her myself._

Zelgadis shook himself from his thoughts, attention returning to the present. _Right, I wanted to as them about this book._ "Hey."

Lina glanced up, glad to end the teasing. "Hey Zel! Find anything good?" she added eagerly.

"Maybe." He approached the girls, Tanith and Amelia standing as he did. "I found this--" he indicated the book "--and wanted to know what you could make of it."

Lina snatched the text away, glancing at the title. Abruptly her face fell, excitement replaced with an unreadable expression. "'Construction and Creation Through Magic,'" she read softly. "By Shadow Priest Alorin Duskwalker." Lina shook her head. "You don't want any of this stuff, Zel. It's Shadow magic."

"What's Shadow magic?" Amelia asked before the chimera could comment. "I've never heard of it."

"It's some weird cult, isn't it?" Zelgadis took the book back, glancing between the cover and Lina's disturbed expression. "Something off of the Shamanism side?"

The red-head nodded carefully. "They're not well know, but I was warned about them in the Guild. Nothing specific, just that they're a bunch of religious nuts that should be avoided." Suddenly Lina looked up past the princess's head. "Tanith? What's wrong?" Zelgadis and Amelia face the Mage, mirroring the sorceress's concern.

Tanith had pressed herself up against the bookshelf, staring blankly at the stone floor. With trembling slowness she touched a hand to her forehead. The other clutched the wood behind her until the three winced in sympathy. Her voice was low and fearful. "I've hear of them," she whispered. "The Shadow Priests…."

Lina and the others crowded closer to her. Zelgadis placed a hand next to her on the shelf as the red-head spoke. "You know about them?"

Tanith shook her head. "Not the Priest--not specifically--but their magic."

The sorceress nodded careful agreement. "They don't like the scientific methods of chimera making, right? And they really study things like golems and control spells, too."

"Yes." Tanith's eyes cleared, and she faced the others. "They have five main spells--mind control, golem formation, chimera making with a spell, creating Constructs, and…." She paused, racking her memories for her long-ago teachings. "Shadow Redemption."

"What are Constructs?" Amelia questioned.

"Better chimeras," Lina answered.

"Sort of," Tanith corrected, wincing at the angry look on Zelgadis's face. _He takes it all so personally._ "Chimera's are one species that have had others added to them."

Amelia considered this. "So, like Zelgadis-san was human, and he had the golem and demon parts added?"

Tanith nodded. "That's right. Constructs are creatures that have always been that way. It's kind of like a jigsaw puzzle; the sorcerer takes bits and pieces of different animals and sticks them all together."

"Like Kraias," Lina added.

"Exactly."

The group paused a moment to recall their latest enemy: Kraias, half as big as a dragon, made of five different animals. Tanith had managed to wound him, breaking the nearly impenetrable skin, allowing Lina to cast a fatal Dragon Slave.

Amelia nodded. "Then what's Shadow Redemption?"

"A counter-spell," Tanith replied, growing detached again, her voice taking on the tone of someone reciting. "It is considered one of the greatest achievements of any sorcerer--though hardly anyone knows about it--and it is the Shadow Priests' most powerful spell. Shadow Redemption is the ultimate counter-spell. There is virtually nothing this spell can't undo. It takes a lot of energy, and most sorcerers can't perform it outside of one of their temples." Tanith shuddered and fell silent.

Zelgadis froze, staring at the Ruumin. For a moment he thought his ears had played a trick on him, but then Lina asked, "Really? Like undo the effects of healing and stuff?"

"Yes," Tanith answered, oblivious to the sorcerer. "From what I've heard."

Zelgadis crossed the distance between himself and Tanith in less than a heartbeat. Uncaring of his actions, he grabbed the girl's cape, pulling her closer. Tanith gave a startle yelp while Lina and Amelia looked on with confusion. The sorcerer's eyes were wide, expression hard but strangely eager. "Can it undo other things?" he asked harshly. "Can it reverse the making of a chimera?"

Tanith struggled at first, then stopped as he spoke. For several long, strained moments the two only stared at each other. All at once Tanith saw the hope in her friend's eyes, realizing what he was asking for. "You mean, will it make you human?"

He didn't reply except to nod. Lina and Amelia watched anxiously.

_He really wants to know,_ she thought to herself. _He wants so badly to be human; Lina told me he was looking for a way before the Copy Rezo thing. How can I _not_ tell him?_

"Yes," she answered softly. "If performed correctly, Shadow Redemption may be able to undo the effects of the chimera process."

Zelgadis stared at her for several more seconds before letting her go, expression frozen with emotions the other didn't recognize. Inside, he was shaking. _After all this time…all the searching…I can be human again._ He felt like laughing, shouting, and crying at the same time, all his hopes and dreams suddenly within his reach.

"Good luck finding the spell, young man."

The group turned, surprised to see Maggie with Gourry and Sylphiel watching them. Zelgadis took two steps towards the woman, his light emotions wavering. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have the incantation," she stated plainly, "of the details of the spell, and I doubt you'll be able to find it."

"Wait a moment, Maggie-san," Lina interjected, glancing quickly at her friend. "Can you tell us who does, or even where it is?"

The old woman shrugged, hands clasped behind her. _"That_ particular spell, Shadow Redemption, is rumored to have three hiding places. It's in the "Astral Shadow's Good of Rites,' a text passed down among their leading Priests, something called the 'Lightless Sun,' and in the mind of their current leader."

"Who is that?" Zelgadis asked desperately. Finally, finally he'd found a clue. There was a spell that could free him from his curse. But the look the old woman was giving his was doubtful, and his spirits slowly fell. "Do you even know?"

* * *

Maggie sighed and looked at the rest of the group. All of them were casting the chimera sympathetic glances--especially the blonde girl--and turning to her hopefully. Relenting, she made a gesture and requested, "Come with me." They followed her obediently to the room she, Sylphiel, and Gourry had recently left. With a grimace of pain for her aging joints, she lowered herself into one of the four chairs. Zelgadis too the one beside her, ignoring everything but her. Lina and Amelia plunked down into the other two as Sylphiel prepared tea for all of them at the tiny stove in the corner. Gourry stood behind the red-head, while Tanith confined herself to the wall near the door.

_There's something about her--_

But the old sorceress didn't get the chance to explore her thoughts before the chimera questioned their change of locations. She focused on him, hoping to convey all her uneasiness on the subject she was about to bring up. "I'm going to tell you about the Shadow Priests," she stated, then took a deep breath.

"About two thousand years ago, a group of Shamanists started their own following based on worship of the Sun and Moon. The Priests focused on the powers of the Spirit and made it into their own type called Shadow. The founders detested science and sought a way to create chimeras and the like without using it."

"But why develop their own religion if they only wanted to do that?" Sylphiel asked, taking a stance beside Gourry. "Shamanist can still follow the Dragon Gods."

"Ah, now here is the part that worries the Guild." Maggie nodded to the priestess. "You see, the Priests didn't like the idea that their powers came from anywhere but themselves. They believe in the sovereignty of man and mind." She leaned forward to impart the importance of her words to them. "All their spells and ideals revolve around their own power and the gaining of more."

"But that's not so terrible," Lina interrupted. "Forgive me for saying, but everyone likes more power, Maggie-san."

The old sorceress shook her head. "It's not just power the crave, Lina-san. It's power over _people._ That control spell they use--Marionette--has varying degrees of command over the puppet." Zelgadis winced at her words, remembering all too well--or rather, not--his own experience as being such a "puppet." "All their spells," Maggie continued, "work to gain more personal power. Golem, the chimera spell Dark Life--both are used to make stronger, _smarter_ subjects that are easier to control. Night's Creation, the spell for making a Construct--it's all for more weapons, more power. And then there's Shadow Redemption." She fixed Zelgadis with a hard stare. "They guard that spell very well, young one. The only version you'd even have a hope of finding would be the Lightless Sun, and only because it's been lost for decades. But no one knows exactly what it is," she added before the chimera could speak.

"But couldn't I just ask one of the Priests?" he insisted.

Maggie shook her head. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? They are tricky, manipulating people. Even if you found someone to cast the spell on you--_if--_then you can bet there'll be some strings attacked, if you'll forgive the pun. They simply do not do anything that won't satisfy their own desires."

Zelgadis sat back in his chair, his annoyed expression hiding dejection. Beside his, Lina lifted her head from her won deep thoughts. "You know a lot about this stuff," she said bluntly. "How?"

Maggie overlooked her rudeness. "You see, long ago, a small Shamanist group began a following of the Five Elements. After I passed through the Sorcerer's Guild, I joined that group and became a priestess."

"That's it."

Maggie paused, surprised as the blond girl left the wall and approached her, face bright with surprise and understanding. "Excuse me?"

"That's why you seem familiar to me." Tanith moved to the other side of the table, ignoring the curious looks her friends were giving her. She knelt slowly beside the woman. Maggie was taken aback by the almost desperate look in her eyes. "Do you recognize me?" Tanith asked softly. With quick movements she freed her pointed ears. "Do you know me?"

Now Maggie truly Looked at the girl. "By the stars…." She felt her own face twisting into one of shocked respect. "Child…you're one of _them, _aren't you?"

Lina finally picked up on what was happening. "You're from the same cult!"

"Now the same," Maggie corrected gently, taking Tanith's hands in her own. "My group wasn't formed until after the War of Shabranigdu's Resurrection. But we knew of you, little one." She smiled down on the Mage. "It is I who should kneel before you."

Tanith blushed. "I'm hardly deserving," she objected.

_Something about her tone…._Maggie gathered up her aging powers to Look on the Mage again. _But if she is here, then where are…?_

* * *

Zelgadis watched the two, wondering exactly what was happening between them. Tanith's expression was more open than at any other time he could remember. And the instant Maggie had recognized her….

_They share something. The have a common bond._ The thought sent a feeling up his spine that wasn't a stranger to him, yet this time seemed different. It took him a moment to recognize it, and the realization startled him.

_I'm jealous. But of what? It's not like they're….It can't be._

But no, it was jealousy. He was jealous of the spark of trust in Tanith's eyes. His fingers twitched, wanting to be the ones she clung to for comfort. The shy smile, the faint blush that gave color to her forever-pale cheeks--

_Stop being a fool._ But he couldn't turn away, wishing there were some what that he could have all her attention.

If he hadn't been watching the two so carefully, he'd have missed it. Maggie's eyes suddenly widened, splashed with horror, sorrow, and concern, all at once. One old, trembling hand moved to rest softly on the Mage's head. "By the Spirits…little one, you--"

That small, suffering smile pulled at Tanith's lips, one Zelgadis had seen many times before. "It's in the past, Priestess." Her gaze darted to the rest of the group. "Please, finish your story."

Maggie nodded, worries plainly bared, but she pushed them aside as she faced the waiting listeners. Tanith remained at her feet, much to Zelgadis's continued irritation. "Well," Maggie continued, gaining back the group's attention. "To make a long story short, the Astral Elements and Astral Shadows didn't get along too well. Or at all, really. For the past few hundred years, we've been involved in a sort of war. Not too much bloodshed among the higher-ups--it was the young, head-strong ones who took it so seriously. Unfortunately, no one remembers exactly what started the whole mess, but it's continued until recently."

Amelia cocked her head. "Recently?"

"Yes. About ten years ago, a man named Rylarith became the new leader. They refer to themselves as the Lightless Sons, by the way. And that's 'Son' as in child, where the thing that holds the Shadow Redemption clue is 'Sun' like in the sky." She rubbed a weary hand over the bridge of her nose. "When he took charge, the battles began to die off. He never encouraged them--heaven only knows why--but nobody was going to egg him on, so we started to let up as well."

"Is he still in charge?" Zelgadis wanted to know.

"No. Rylarith died two years ago. I don't know who has taken his place, but there hasn't been a peep out of the Shadow Priests since." Her expression was troubled. "In fact, they almost seem to have gone into hiding, and that scares me more than anything."

"I agree," Lina spoke up. "It sound too suspicious. However--" She raised a finger to the older woman. "--we would still like to get our hands on that spell. Priests or no, it's important to us." She cast a significant look at Zelgadis, one he didn't see.

Maggie sighed. She looked down at Tanith. "And what of you, Lady Mage?" she asked softly.

Her gaze was steady and sure. "These people helped me recover the Sacred Arms." Maggie blinked in surprise. "I owe them for that. But now that you've told me about the Astral Shadows, I don't think I can ignore them." She turned her eyes to the floor. "I have…almost a premonition about them. I want to make sure things are right here."

Zelgadis breathed a mental sigh of relief, then wondered at the reaction. He was truly glad that Tanith would continue her journey with them. For some reason, he didn't want her to leave--

"The I will give you this clue, the only bit of information we've gotten from the Priests about the Lightless Sun." She turned to address them all. "'The name "Lightless Sun" covers and protects the spell like glass over a painting.' It's not much, I know, but those Priests can be damned peculiar. My suggestion to you would be to head for Mabran--they had a temple there years ago, I believe. Check with the merchants here and there, and I'm sure you'll find clues." Finally she smiled. "I wish you luck, younglings. If you don't mind, all this talk has made me a bit tired."

"Shall we help you back upstairs?" Tanith offered.

"Please. I'm sorry for being a bad hostess," she apologized. "But I'm due for my nap."

The group reluctantly left the library, helping Maggie back up the winding stairs. The priestess walked them to the door, wishing them luck once again on their search. Tanith was the last one to leave. Maggie smiled in an almost motherly fashion at the Ruumin. "Take care of yourself, Lady Mage. Be well."

Tanith returned the gesture. "And you, Priestess Maggie. Thank you for your help."

* * *

The group returned about an hour before sunset to find the town in an uproar; the summer celebration was in full swing. People ran through the streets, some in costume, some carrying food or prizes, all laughing. One man wasn't looking and collided with Zelgadis. He stared at the chimera, who had forgotten to replace his hood. After a tense moment the man clapped the startled sorcerer on the back. "Great mask! I gotta get me one of those!" Chuckling to himself, he went on his way. Lina smiled and elbowed her friend in the side. Zelgadis only snorted.

"Lina-san?" Amelia spoke up, eyes shining with a plea. "Can we have fun tonight and not talk about bad stuff?"

The red-head laughed. "Of course, Amelia! Personally, I intend to find the food ally. I'm starving!"

"Yah! Food!" the princess cheered.

Zelgadis shook his head, turning away. "I'll see you later."

Lina glared. "You'd better not be going off to pout, or we'll follow you."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm going off, too," Tanith announced.

The chimera glanced at her sharply, still edgy after that afternoons discoveries and his own strange emotional trip. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

Tanith stuck her hands on her hips. "I wasn't offering to be," she replied haughtily. "I want to go back to the inn--these big crowds are a bit too noisy for my country ears."

"Fine." Zelgadis marched away, annoyed and a bit disappointed. "Do what you want."

Tanith and Lina shared a sigh. "See ya at the inn," the latter called, leading the others down the street. Amelia and Sylphiel waved before being lost in the crowd.

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 2: Run! The Helpful Citizens of Mabran

"Okay. We've got one book, one we-don't-know, and one possibly evil group of Priests." Lina leaned back in her chair, ignoring the bustling of the dinner-time parties, absently rubbing her full stomach. Around the table the girls were watching her intently, Gourry was finishing his drink, and Zelgadis stared at the table, arms crossed. He hadn't spoken much lately, but Lina had already caught him trying to sneak off twice since the night before. Her friend was desperate--obsessively so--to find Shadow Redemption. She had only managed to keep him in Rana by pointing out that Tanith was the only one who would know their possible enemy. To this he reluctantly agreed.

"If he is evil," Amelia spoke up. "Then he will have to be punished!"

"Before he can hurt anyone," Sylphiel added.

Zelgadis ground his teeth, muttering just loud enough for the others to hear. "You shouldn't get involved." He refused to raise his eyes. "This is my own problem. You all should stay out of this."

"Not a chance," Lina informed, waving his words off with a hand. "Besides, I want this spell too, ya know."

"Not at bad as me," he countered softly.

Finally Tanith entered the conversation, much to the red-head's relief. Lina hadn't wanted to ask--it was below her, after all, to admit one of her short-comings--but the Ruumin seemed to be the only one Zelgadis seriously listened to. And _that_ fact was almost as annoying as his overall stubbornness.

"We have to be careful of the Priest, whether he's 'evil' or not," Tanith put in. She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, one hand idly playing with a lock of white-blond hair. "And their sudden 'disappearance' worries me."

"What do you mean?" Sylphiel asked, looking ready to panic. "Is he going to try to resurrect the Dark Lord?"

"No, no, of course not," Tanith quickly assured. She smiled, a gesture that surprised the group slightly. "They wouldn't degrade themselves like that. The believe in their own power, remember?"

Amelia cocked her head. "They sound stuck-up."

"They are, a bit." The Mage laced her fingers together, resting her chin against her knuckles. "I started to remember more of my lessons last night. When I was little, my teachers read us some Shadow magic spells and told us about the Priests."

"You know the spells?" Zelgadis wanted to know, looking up.

"No," she answered quickly, eyes hard and serious. "If I heard someone saying it, I could tell what it was. I don't know the actual words or the rituals."

"Rituals?" Amelia scratched her head in puzzlement. "Magic doesn't use rituals, does it?"

"Of course!" Lina responded loudly. "What do you think chanting the spells is?" She calmed herself, taking up her teacher's tone. "But--according to what they told us in the Guild--Shadow Priest like the preparation and the flashy stuff, so they made a bunch of rituals to feel more special."

"Also," Tanith continued, "Shadow magic needs a lot of energy, since all their spells are pretty powerful. And when they use Marionette, for example, the person or animal being controlled also needs to be asleep or unconscious, as well as being mentally weak at the time."

Zelgadis flinched just barely at her words. He knew what it was like to have such a spell used on him--he'd lived through it. The time after his transformation, laying in the woods at Rezo's feet…and then in the Red Priest's tower….It was the worst feeling in the world, being used like that._ I almost killed them all back then,_ he remembered. _Even though it was a weak spell Rezo used, I couldn't fight it at all. If it wasn't for Lina…._He crushed the thought. _It doesn't matter now; Rezo's dead, the spell is broken. It's over._

"Hey," Amelia suddenly spoke up. "Didn't Zelgadis-san once have that spell on him?"

"Stupid!" Lina leaned across the table, quickly bashing the girl on the head. She glanced at the chimera and found his expression strained. "Why don't you ever think before you--"

Zelgadis refused to look up. "It's okay, Lina. Rezo didn't use Marionette anyway, and he's dead now," he repeated his thoughts aloud. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Of course we don't have to worry, Zel!" Lina returned to her seat. "Who said anything about being worried? No one's worried." She grinned at the group. "Right, guys?" Amelia and Sylphiel nodded, enthusiastically speaking their agreement. Gourry blinked, unsure of the question.

But then Lina looked at Tanith. The Ruumin was watching the chimera from under her long bangs. Her expression was one of worry mixed with something else, something the sorceress couldn't place. For a moment she thought it was fear, that wariness the two had always held towards the other. But it wasn't the same look, and the idea was therefore dismissed.

Before she could come up with an answer Tanith visibly shook herself, returning from her thoughts. "There's one other thing you should know," she spoke. _Just a bit to loudly,_ Lina thought. "About the Priests."

"What's that?" Amelia immediately asked, eager to get away from her verbal slip-up.

Tanith smiled, her humor apparently returning. "The Priests are very conceited. The have the power to control just about anything, even a weak Mazoku or Dragon."

"Would, would the head Priest…" Sylphiel started meekly. "Would the Shadow Priest be stronger than R-Rezo was?"

Tanith sighed, scratching her ear as the group waited for an answer. "In some ways, yes." She had to be truthful. "He--or she--could create as many creatures as they wanted, like what the Golem King did. He could even make an army of chimeras or Constructs, all loyal to him." She shrugged. "A Shadow Priest on his own probably wouldn't be able to beat a Rezo who's in perfect conditioned, not unless they've gone through the Guild and everything. However, with whatever followers to wear his opponent down, his powers would be the stronger of the two."

"So we have to be careful," Lina summed up. Don't let our guard down, keep our energy up, and _work together."_ She cast a pointed look at Zelgadis. He ignored her.

"A Shadow Priest has one disadvantage," Tanith added, her smile returning. "They are incredibly vain and extremely proud. They created rituals for their spells just to seem more sophisticated than the other followings. Scarring their ego could be as hurtful as a sword strike."

"Ha! Then this should be a piece of cake!" Lina leapt from her chair, fists in the air. "Such vanity is always a weakness!"

"But Lina-san," Amelia spoke up. "You act the same way when you're insulted."

_"Amelia…."_

"Anyway," Zelgadis interrupted, saving the princess from a very painful punishment. "I want to leave tomorrow." He finally raised his head, glaring at each of his friends in turn. "Whether you come or not is up to you."

"I'm going, that's for sure," Lina replied easily, smiling and calm despite his hard gaze. "Someone's gotta keep you outta trouble."

"I'm going, too," Amelia stated.

Sylphiel nodded. "Me, too."

Gourry blinked. "Going where?"

Everyone turned to Tanith, wondering what her choice would be. She stared at the table for several moments. "I'll come," she finally said. " I already said I owed you guys. And if we are going to be meeting a Priest, I have to be there."

"Personally," Lina said loudly, "I have no intention of meeting the Priest, whoever he is, at this point in time." She winked. "I'll be perfectly happy with just finding the spell."

Zelgadis stood. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." Then he left.

The others shared a glance, sighing deeply. "I guess we'd better go to bed," Sylphiel suggested softly.

"Yeah." Amelia pushed away from the table. "Zelgadis-san will probably wake up really early." She paused, glancing down at the Ruumin--she was lost in thought again. "Are you coming up, Tanith-san?"

"Yes, of course." Tanith offered the princess a smile. She, Lina, and Gourry stood as well, the group following the chimera up the stairs of the inn.

* * *

The kingdom of Mabran consisted only of its capital, but even at that it rivaled the sizes of Atlas City and Seiluun. Tanith walked in a bit of a haze, unaccustomed to the sounds, smells, and people of a major city. At first she had tried to take everything in, but she was quickly overwhelmed. Settling for focusing on the ground and following Lina, she managed to ignore most of the noise. She rubbed one of her pinned ears.

Zelgadis was suddenly besides her, peering at her from under his hood and over his mask. Tanith quickly dropped her hand, remembering it was harder--not to mention more annoying--for the chimera to hide himself. She felt a brief pang of sympathy for him.

"They bothering you?" He was referring to her ears.

"No, it's not that." She gestured to the surrounding street and its travelers. "It's the noise."

His eyes narrowed a bit, but she could tell it was because he was smiling beneath his coverings. The expression puzzled her--it was the first time she had seen him as something other that indifferent or angry. "You'll get used to it," he assured, facing forward again. "I grew up in a small town. I felt the same when I moved."

Tanith smiled as well, grateful for their first real pleasant exchange. "Thanks. I'm sure you're right--"

She froze, held motionless to the dirt road. Her vision blurred and made her dizzy. It passed a moment later, leaving her nauseous and unnerved.

People were staring at her. All the people on the street suddenly seemed to turn and stare at her. It only took a second before they were back to their own business, but the cold glares remained imprinted in her mind.

"Tanith? What is it?"

She shook herself, hurrying to rejoin Zelgadis. The others had stopped as well, and now all of them were facing her except Lina. Tanith pulled her short white cape tighter about her shoulders as a chill seeped into her stomach and refused to leave. "I…just got a weird feeling." She glanced about the shops and homes, half expecting the citizens to turn on her again. "Something doesn't seem right here."

"I feel it, too," Lina suddenly agreed. Amelia, Sylphiel, and Zelgadis inspected their surroundings for themselves, then shared a shrug as they came up with nothing. "It's nothing definite," the red-head answered before they could ask. "Just…a chill. Anyway, we'd better get down to business. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

Tanith nodded but didn't speak, edging closer to Zelgadis. The chimera cast her a concerned look, but didn't get the chance to voice his worries.

"It's still early," Lina was saying, "So we can start searching right now. We'll split into three groups and search the city. Amelia, I want you and Tanith to go to the palace. Use whatever diplomatic princess thing you can."

Amelia was surprised. "You don't want to go to the palace, Lina-san?" She thought the sorceress would jump at the chance to get into a place that would most likely have lots of treasure.

"Nope." She winked. "Sylphiel and I are going to the local temples, the Guild if they have one, and the sorcerer hang-outs."

Gourry moved closer. "What about me?"

"You're going with Zel," Lina replied immediately. "I don't think you'll be able to convince a king or priest to give anything important to you, so you're going to cover the streets."

"Thanks for the confidence," Zelgadis muttered.

"You know I'm right, so don't argue."

"I know, I know." He sighed, adjusting his hood. "We'll meet at dinner?"

Lina nodded and pointed to an inn. "At that place over there--the Star Sleeper." She grinned, dragging the priestess down the street. "See you all later! Good luck!"

* * *

Gourry walked with his hands behind his head, gaze moving easily from one scene to the next; a child playing with a dog, two girls talking, a man selling bread. He smiled, enjoying the sounds and smells, especially the aroma coming from the baker's cart. He didn't understand what all the earlier fuss had been about. "So, what are we doing again?"

Zelgadis sighed. "You've asked that four times already," he muttered, thoroughly annoyed. _Why did Lina have to stick him with me? Why?_ "We're looking for anything that has to do with the Lightless Sun."

"What's that?"

_Why do I bother?_ The two continued down the street, one listening and looking for possible candidates to speak to, the other indifferent. Zelgadis finally chose three young women, all wearing glasses. He hoped as he approached that they wouldn't notice his…peculiar features. "Pardon me, ladies."

They turned, squinting at him curiously. One--the apparent "leader" of the group--looked him up and down, an act that made the chimera very uncomfortable. She had dark black hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly deep and sharp.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if I might ask you something?" He thought it best to be as polite as possible. It was difficult; he wasn't used to it.

The hard gazes became suddenly interested, the smaller two edging closer behind the first. The one on the right was a brunette, hair tied in a tight bun. Her counterpart was a red-head and wore a yellow scarf; her hair was obviously died. "What sort of thing?" the former asked coyly.

Zelgadis felt a twinge of misgiving but answered anyway. "It's a very rare item."

The two burst into giggles, startling the sorcerer. They were quickly hushed by their smiling elder. "A rare _item?_ Not many people come to Mabran looking for _items,_ my friend. And you think one of us might posses such a thing?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ The chimera swallow, glancing back at his blond companion. Gourry shrugged. "Well, um, I was hoping…"

All three giggled. "The poor man is confused." The eldest grinned. "Don't you worry. _We_ know what you really want."

Now he was not only confused, but a bit frightened as well. "Um, I'm not sure--"

"Oh, don't worry. We are." The eldest adjusted her glasses. "All right, we'll 'help you find' this 'item' that you both need so desperately. But I'll warn you," she added with a wink, "You may get more than you can handle from the three of us."

The brunette woman suddenly popped out, latching onto Gourry's arm before either man could react. "I want the blond one!" she exclaimed.

The swordsman sputtered a protest as the red-head followed the younger's example. "Now, now," she said slyly. "There's enough of him to share."

Zelgadis realized at that moment that they were in _very_ serious trouble.

"L-ladies, please," he stuttered, raising his hands as if to fend off the approaching eldest. "I think we have a misunderstanding."

"Oh no," the black-haired one assured, following the chimera as he began to retreat. "We understand very well." She grinned. "People only come to Mabran for one reason, and single guys wandering the streets are obviously looking for some…company."

"N-no, really." Zelgadis glanced left and right, desperate to find an escape. Somewhere to his left Gourry was trying without success to dislodge the clinging pair. "We really are looking for an item." He gulped, suddenly finding himself trapped against the wall of a building.

She loomed over the sorcerer, eyes flashing behind her glasses. "Sure you are. You don't need to make up excuses. We know you got rejected from the Lady, and we're perfectly happy with such handsome leftovers."

"Zelgadis, help me!" Gourry wailed in the background, arms helplessly pinned by the brunette and red-head.

"I've got my own problems," the chimera muttered, wincing at the expression on this captor's face _What is with these people? Who is this "Lady?" They can't really mean that everyone comes here for…._ "Please, miss," he tried one last time. "We're looking for a magic item--a spell."

The dark-haired girl paused. "A spell?"

"Yes, a spell." Zelgadis managed to straighten a bit, wishing she would back up and allow him some space to breathe. "The item is called the Lightless Sun. We've come from Rana, searching for it."

Her expression grew thoughtful as she considered his words. The other two approached, dragging a very distressed Gourry with them. They waited quietly for their elder to speak. "Then, you haven't been to see the Lady?"

"I don't even know who this 'Lady' is," he confessed. "I only want to find this item."

"So…you were leading us on?"

Zelgadis panicked at the angry expressions on all three faces. "No! No, I didn't mean--" Before he could utter another word of excuse or apology he was hit with a large, blunt object.

"Heathen! Lecher!" The woman swung her giant purse again, catching him in the side of the head. Through the attack he could see Gourry receiving much the same from the other two. "Pervert! Dirty old men!"

"Gourry, run!" Zelgadis yelled, fleeing quickly. The women continued to curse and scream, several of the nearby townspeople casting harsh looks as they passed.

"Where are we going?" Gourry asked, ducking as a purse flew past his head.

Zelgadis stumbled, having not moved fast enough to dodge another of the flying bags. "Does it matter? Let's just get outta here!"

And they did.

* * *

Lina and Sylphiel approached the mansion slowly, both feeling hints of agitation but only one showing it. Mabran turned out to be a completely unnerving place. There was no Sorcerer's Guild--which made Lina uneasy--and no holy temples of any kind--which made Sylphiel uneasy. There were several sorcerers around, but the looks they gave the two girls caused them to be on their way as quickly as possible. The few sorceresses they encountered wanted little to do with them, saying only that "the Lady" might be able to help them. Equally disappointing was that the Lightless Sun was as big a mystery as it had been at the beginning of the journey.

And now this place, the home of the mysterious "Lady." It was a huge black mansion, and Lina noted uneasily that it vaguely resembled a temple of some sort.

"This sorceress is supposed to have gone through the Guild," Lina informed the priestess as she knocked on the door. "I'll do the talking on this one."

The two had been switching off the job of asking the people they met about the spell. Sylphiel was tired; she'd had the hardest time trying to answer questions when it appeared that Lina's "reputation" would only hinder their search.

The large wooden doors parted, revealing a tall man in a tuxedo. Both girls nearly fell down the steps at the sight of him.

He was _beautiful._

He couldn't have been much older than twenty or twenty-two. His hair was sandy, falling just to his shoulders in a very neat wave. Longish bangs hung impishly into his inviting silver eyes. He wasn't muscular, but in no way was he gangly. He was the image of a prince, standing tall with a soft, kind smile on his perfectly shaped lips.

The man bowed deeply, and his eyes flashed. "Welcome." His voice wasn't too deep, but it wasn't high either. It flowed like a calm stream, his tone sincere, as if he was truly grateful to the arrival of the two girls. "My name is Jaylin. May I help you?"

Lina kept her mouth shut for several moments, knowing if she tried to speak something _very_ embarrassing would come out. Behind her, Sylphiel sputtered helplessly, completely overcome by the man's charm.

Jaylin blinked, not at all disturbed by their expressions. "May I help you?" he repeated.

"Y-yes," Lina finally managed to answer. She bit the inside of her cheek, the pain bringing back her senses. _Good thing he's not a prince, or I'd--he'd--be in real trouble._ A mental image formed in her mind's eye, one so strong it nearly brought a blush to her face. Lina quickly repressed her thoughts, focusing on her mission. "We're here to see the sorceress Grayle."

Jaylin bowed. "Follow me, please."

_Anywhere you want._ "Are you a…friend of Grayle?" Lina asked aloud as they entered the main hall. It was brightly lit with several huge chandeliers, made of some kind of crystal and hanging from the ceiling. There were doors all along the walkway, most of them closed. One, however, was open to a gigantic dinning room, a dozen or so servants scuttling around the equally impressive table.

They were _all_ beautiful men.

"I am one of my Lady's personal servants," Jaylin answered easily, pausing to allow the two girls time to stare at those in the dinning room. He smiled as they turned to him with dazed expressions. "Grayle-sama likes 'nice' looking things," he explained. 

"I suppose so," was all Lina could think to say.

Jaylin led them to the end of the hall and a tall set of double doors. There he asked them to wait while he went ahead to announce their presence. While he was gone, Lina and Sylphiel held a quick conference. "What do you think?" the sorceress asked.

Sylphiel gazed longingly back towards the open dinning room door. "I always wondered why Sairaag never had any handsome men. After Gourry-sama, that is," she added.

"Not even that jelly-brain would fit in here," Lina said quietly. She scratched her head. "What kind of person could get _all_ these men working for her like this?"

The priestess shrugged. "She must be very beautiful."

"Or controlling them."

Sylphiel blinked in surprise. "Controlled?" She considered the thought. "Jaylin-san seems very nice, though," she finally said, sounding a bit doubtful.

"Maybe. But then, the whole damned _town_ seems to be loony, so who knows." Lina sighed. "Too bad Tanith's not here; she could use her Truth Sight--or whatever the hell it is to--check these guys out."

Before Sylphiel could think of a reply, Jaylin returned. He bowed deeply, flashing another knee-melting smile. "This way, please."

He led them into a throne room.

At least, that was Lina's first thought as they passed through the doors. Beautiful glass lamps lined the circular room, the obsidian floor and walls reflecting the light. There were no windows, but the ceiling was a giant dome skylight. It was painted black except for hundreds of tiny spots, giving it the look of a night sky. Lina could even recognize several constellations.

"Welcome to my home," a strong voice echoed across the room. "Please come forward."

Lina marched confidently to the far side of the immense chamber, Sylphiel trailing behind her. The sorceress was pretty impressed; the house was more splendid than some palaces she had been in. She enjoyed the sound of her booted footsteps on the expensive floor.

Grayle was well known throughout the city as "the Lady," the most powerful sorceress in residence. Equally well know were her lavish ways. Lina had to agree with the townspeople as she finally got her first look at the sorceress.

She lay sprawled, stomach down, on several large, feather cushions, along with two more impossibly beautiful, dark-garbed men. Her nearly black midnight blue outfit--surprisingly--wasn't as revealing as Lina had feared it would be. It was, however, covered with so many sequins and glitter that she resembled her skylight. Her short hair was white, a startling contrast to the dark surroundings. She smiled.

"I think I know who you are," she said with true pleasure at their arrival, "But why don't you introduce yourselves anyway?"

Lina immediately tore her eyes from the two men, summoning all her pride and confidence. "My name is Lina Inverse." She refrained from adding the "sorcery genius" part; there was no need to be that proud. "And this is Sylphiel Nels Rada, a priestess from Sairaag."

Grayle nodded. "I thought it was you." She looked the two over, taking a sip from a half-full wine glass. "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for an item," Lina stated, glad to get straight to the point. "It has to do with Shadow magic."

Grayle raised a white eyebrow. "Shadow magic?"

Lina grinned. "Yes, Shadow. It's called the Lightless Sun."

"The Lightless Sun…" the sorceress pondered. She watched Sylphiel fidget for a moment, carefully hiding her expression. "Were you sent by the Guild?"

_Now that's a strange question._ Lina wondered what the best answer would be. Finally, she settled for the truth. "I have studied through the Guild, as you probably already know, but I'm not actively working them. I hate being cooped up," she added with a sour face.

Grayle nodded her understanding. "Why do you seek it then?"

"That's our secret." _I hope she has a sense of humor._

To the red-head's relief, Grayle laughed. "Very well then," she chuckled. "If that is the case, then there is only one reason you'd be looking for it." She lowered her voice confidentially. "You want the counter spell, Shadow Redemption."

"Maybe."

Another laugh. "I understand, and I'm sorry I do not have hit." Grayle shifted, changing positions on the cushions so she now sat facing the two girls. "It is a very rare spell."

Lina didn't allow her disappointment to show. "So we've heard."

"Is there anything you can tell us about it?" Sylphiel asked.

"Well, let's see…." Grayle took another sip from her glass, considering the two very carefully. Then she smiled. "You're lucky," she informed them. "I'll be honest with you. I began to study the ways of the Astral Shadows a few years ago. I'm not in any official training as of yet, but there may be a few things I could tell you."

Lina crossed her arms. "And that would be?"

Grayle stood, handing her cup to one of the men. "Follow me."

The sorceress showed Lina and Sylphiel to a small door off the main room, mostly hidden by a dark curtain. She unlocked the passage, ushering them inside. "I met one of the Priests two years ago," she explained, leading them down a dark hall. Candles dimly lit the way. "Him and one of his trainees. They were beautiful boys," reflected wistfully. "A pity he had to leave."

Lina bit her tongue to keep from asking what that had to do with anything. _Patience. Just be patient. She's the best lead you've had all day._

"Anyway, he taught me a bit about their religion, their history." The hallway abruptly widened into a small room. Grayle stepped aside, allowing the two to enter. "He told me about this."

The room was circular, painted all in black. The ceiling was a smaller version of the one in the main hall. It was empty except for a dark cushion on the floor and a huge wall hanging that flattened the wall directly across from the entry. An eight foot tall circle stood away from the black marble. Behind it must have been dozens of candles, for a flickering light shone around the edges and provided illumination for the whole room.

"The Lightless Sun," Grayle announced grandly, pleased by the surprise on her guests faces. "Better known as the solar eclipse, it is the symbol of the Astral Shadows."

Lina nodded in understanding. "The moon's shadow cast on the earth." She raised an eyebrow at the sorceress. "Clever."

"I though so."

Sylphiel faced their hostess. "But Grayle-san, what does this have to do with the spell?"

"There is supposedly an image of the Lightless Sun that contains the spell." Grayle actually looked a bit disappointed. "The only problem is that just about every Priest-hopeful has at least one image of the eclipse. The Shadow Temples, of course, are covered with them. The name 'Lightless Sun' is very popular, so finding the correct image that holds the spell is next to impossible. There is nothing else I know but that, and the item has been lost for centuries."

"The Priest might not have wanted to mention it," Lina pointed out.

"That could be true as well. I am not in formal training yet, after all."

"Well, thank you for your help." Lina turned to leave. "We must be going now."

Grayle smiled, her good spirit returning. "Would you at least like to stay for dinner?" she asked. "I don't get too many sorceresses to talk to."

"No thanks." Lina began to push Sylphiel down the hall, anxious to leave before the thought of all those beautiful men got to her. The priestess was already protesting weakly. "We really must be going."

"I could tell you more about Shadow magic," Grayle offered, almost sounding desperate.

That desperation was what finally convinced Lina that she not only couldn't stay, she _shouldn't._ All Tanith's and Maggie's warnings about the Shadow Priests came back to her, as well as the strange feeling the entire city had given her. With another quick "no thank you," she moved quickly down the dark hall and out into the main chamber.

She ran straight into the entire male staff.

"You don't have to leave so soon," one stated politely.

"At least stay for dinner," another put in.

Several more voices spoke their own protests. Lina tried to push past them, but she soon found herself surrounded by nearly thirty incredibly handsome men.

Grayle immerged from behind the dark curtain, laughing at the pair's expressions. "You can't leave now. We haven't had guest for such a long time." She lowered herself gracefully to her throne. "Besides, I think you should hear me out. Being a Shadow Priestess has some great benefits. Isn't that right, boys?"

"Back off," Lina growled as some of the men edged closer.

"Grayle-sama, we shouldn't be rude."

To Grayle's surprise as much as Lina's, Jaylin stepped out from the group of men. Where many of the others had a dull, blank gaze that gave Lina reason to believe that they _were_ being controlled, the silver-eyed man had no such look. "As you know, not everyone is cut out to be a Priest."

The woman considered his words very carefully, slowly transferring her gaze between the man and Lina. The red-head put on her best "don't push me" expression and waited.

"Fine," Grayle finally agreed. "Forgive me, Lina-san, for my rude insistence. One sometimes gets caught up in the idea of recruiting. I'm sure you understand."

"Sure, whatever." Lina kept her fists carefully trained at her sides, glaring at the dark-clad sorceress until the wall of men split to allow her passage. "A _pleasure_ meeting you," she muttered, stalking out of the circle.

"Thank you for your help," Sylphiel added meekly, quickly following her friend.

Lina met Jaylin's gaze as she left, not sure what she was looking for. His eyes were calm, but she could detect something beneath that mask. He didn't have the look of a trapped slave, or even one of a discontented servant. If anything, he was accepting of his place. No, the look was one of complete control, but as Lina turned away, she recognized the faintest sign of loneliness.

* * *

"What a day," Lina sighed, leaning back in her chair. With one hand she scooped up the last leg of chicken, devouring it quickly.

Beside her, Sylphiel nodded her agreement. "I can't believe she almost forced us to stay there."

"They weren't real men, anyway," the sorceress comforted, drinking from her large mug.

"True." The priestess nibbled on a piece of bread. "They weren't anything like princes."

Just then the door of the inn was thrown open, startling the customers nearest it. Two figures stalked into the common room, heads lowered and paces quick. The innkeeper looked as if he were going to stop them, then decided staying behind the bar would be safer.

Lina glanced up calmly as they approached her table. "What took ya so long?"

Zelgadis and Gourry fell heavily into their chairs, the former moaning softly. "Don't ask," he advised, massaging the bridge of his nose. "The people here are crazy."

The swordsman waved a waitress over, requested an order that made the girl wince, then turned to his friends. "How did you guys do?"

"I'll have to agree with Zel's statement; the people here are all crazy." Lina crossed her arms, focused on the chimera. "But we did find out that the Lightless Sun is the symbol for the Priests. It's the solar eclipse."

"'The Lightless Sun covers and protects the spell like glass over a painting,'" Zelgadis quoted. He glanced as his friends. "Any clues as to what Maggie-san said?"

Lina considered. "The moon covers the sun during an eclipse." She shrugged. "That's all I can think of."

Zelgadis nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. Where'd you get this from?"

"Grayle."

"That the 'Lady' everybody kept talking about?"

"Yeah." Lina forced the memory of the servant from her head before she could blush. "She's a Shadow Priest hopeful. Nearly gave us trouble, and she's damned guy crazy."

"Just like everybody else in this town." Zelgadis rubbed the back of his head. "And most of them have items they don't mind throwing away." He sighed as Gourry's food arrived, Sylphiel sharing what she could steal.

After several silent moments--save Gourry's chewing and gulping--Zelgadis looked up again. "Where's Tanith and Amelia?"

"Don't know," the sorceress admitted. "They haven't come back yet."

That worried him. "It's getting dark out. They should've been back by now."

Lina waved his apprehensions aside. "They can take care of themselves." She grinned. "And we would've heard the explosions if they _were _in trouble."

"I suppose you're right." But Zelgadis couldn't shake his uneasy feeling. The entire city was mad as far as he was concerned. After their first encounter and another just after, Zelgadis and Gourry had avoided the female population. The men, on the other hand, were quite cold and even rude to the pair. _Except for that one…guy…but I'm not going to think about that one._ He shuddered at the memory, then forced it from his mind.

But if the men of the city treated women the same way the _women_ had treated _him_….

Just when he was about to suggest the group go looking for their missing members, the girls in question burst through the door. They ran straight to the table, perfectly fine except for being a bit winded. Zelgadis breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Lina-san, Zelgadis-san! We've found something!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Lina grinned. "Great! Sit down and tell us."

Tanith, to their surprise, shook her head and responded, "We can't."

The sorceress was puzzled. "Why not?"

The Ruumin held up a hand as she regained her breath. Her discomfort hadn't faded. "Because we have to go to the palace."

Sylphiel choked on the meat she had been eating. "The p-palace?"

"Why?" Lina asked.

Amelia was practically ready to explode with elation, the complete opposite of her blond companion. "The _King_ knows about the Lightless Sun! He wants us to come to the palace!"

Lina slowly stood, dusting off her cape, earlier worries forgotten. She grinned and winked. "Far be it for me to refuse a request for my presence by a member of royalty." She tossed a small bag of coins on the table, indicating for the others to follow as she exited the inn. "Shall we?"

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 3: Sleep! A Night in Comfort?

King Shyres was actually more of a prince, crowned the previous year after the death of his father. He was a thin, nervous man, barely twenty-five years old. Despite his discomfort with the large group, he welcomed them graciously.

"Princess Amelia." He smiled, bowing slightly as the girl lead the others into the throne room. He'd been waiting along the western wall, talking with someone who left as the group entered. "These are your friends, I presume?"

"They are," she answered, surprisingly regal upon entering the palace. She gave a small bow before introducing the others. Amelia and Tanith--with Lina and the other's consent--had decided to introduce their group as part of either the princess's or the sorceress's entourage. It would free the others from having to do anything more than bow, and they wouldn't be as suspicious in case the King turned out to be as 'strange' as his subjects. "This is Lina Inverse, my traveling companion, and her bodyguard Gourry Gabriev." The swordsman made a fairly successful attempt at a courtly bow. "Priestess Sylphiel Nels Rada, and my bodyguard, Zelgadis Graywords." Amelia blushed a bit at the last, but managed to continue. "And you remember Lady Tanith, my personal attendant."

"Yes, of course." Shyres inclined his head a bit, and Tanith bowed in return. "So, you are Lina Inverse," the King continued a bit more loudly. He gave her a more formal greeting, smiling lightly. "I have heard a great deal about you."

Lina immediately straightened, pleased at the momentary surprise on the King's face when she didn't show her respect. "Most of it's true," she replied instead, nose turned up. "And as much as I'd like to discuss my many achievements, I am on a mission."

Shyres nodded. "Yes, the Shadow Priests' spell." He smiled. "I hope I will be able to help you."

"Don't you have it, King Shyres?" Sylphiel asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Just before my father died, he told me of several of the treasures he had collected during his life. He kept them all in one of the towers. I've never been up there," he added. "But he was very fond of strange, rare items."

"Shyres-san has offered to let us look through his stuff," Amelia spoke up. "Provided we not steal anything." She gave a pointed stare at Lina.

"Of course, of course," the red-head quickly assured. "All I'm interested in is the spell."

"Can we go up now?" Zelgadis asked, anxious to find what they wanted and leave; the uneasy feelings from before hadn't left.

For a moment Shyres looked a bit disturbed, but he quickly hid it. "Are you really in that big of a hurry, Amelia-san?" he asked, putting his full attention on the princess. "Surely you can stay and talk a bit. You may even stay the night, if you wish," he added when she looked to speak. "I'm sure our beds are better than those of the inn."

"Um, well…." She looked to Lina for help.

"We're really in a bit of a hurry," the sorceress responded, casting a quick glance at Zelgadis; he looked ready to tear through a mountain to get searching. "Really, we'd just like to look around and go."

The King appeared to be thinking hard, growing more nervous with every word. A moment after Lina finished he seemed to gather his wits. "Are you sure? The tower has no lights and would be best seen in the morning. Also, you will be able to have breakfast with me."

"With you?" Sylphiel's face reflected the surprise they all felt.

Shyres smiled broadly. "Of course. It's not every day one is visited by a princess and a famous sorceress. Please." He bowed deeply. "Accept this offer and be my honored guests."

Lina sighed. The King obviously had his heart set on serving them, and who was she to argue? She looked at the other members of her group, silently asking for their opinions.

Amelia and Sylphiel's faces glowed with only slightly reluctant excitement. Gourry, as usual, wasn't paying attention--he was focused on some armor against the wall. Tanith shrugged, indifferent.

And Zelgadis looked ready to kill her if she didn't say no.

"All right, Shyres-san," Lina relented, enjoying grimly the expression on the chimera's face. "We'll stay as long as you promise us a grand feast."

"Oh, it will be," he assured, bowing again.

"Wonderful." She waved a hand as if to dismiss him. "Will you show us to our rooms, then? We're quite exhausted after our long travels."

"Of course." He started to lead them across the hall. "This way, please."

As soon as they were moving, Zelgadis approached the red-head. "Lina," he hissed, not bothering to hide his displeasure. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a free breakfast," she responded, not meeting his gaze. "We haven't had a job or met any bandits for a while, and we're short on funds. Besides," she nodded to indicate the King, "He may not let us just up and leave with the spell."

"If he has it," Zelgadis muttered angrily. He hated it when she was right.

"If," she agreed as they mounted the stairs to the upper floors. "And if not, then we'll at least get some meals out of it."

Shyres showed each of them to their own rooms at the far end of the palace. "There are less people down here," he explained. "No one will bother you."

Even Lina had to admit that the chambers were impressive, each one lavishly decorated with large, warm looking beds and an adjoining bathing room. The King promised they could sleep as long as they wanted; breakfast would wait for them. Then he left.

The group parted a bit uneasily; everyone had different feelings about their host. Amelia and Sylphiel just believed he was shy and his reasons were sound, and Lina had to agree with them. Gourry, of course, didn't even remember that their host had been the King. Zelgadis was sullen almost to the point of pouting, but he didn't express the dark premonitions he was getting. Tanith remained quiet, though her eyes were a bit wary.

Lina dismissed the two as jumping at shadows and instructed them all to enjoy their night of comfort in the palace.

* * *

Lina awoke with the feeling that something was very, very wrong. With eyes still closed, she tried to discover the source of her discomfort.

She was no longer in her palace room; the bed was much smaller than she remembered--barely long enough to support her. From what she could feel of the blankets, she could tell they were something less than satin. For a moment the sorceress panicked, but she quickly calmed when she realized her outfit was still in tact.

When Lina finally deemed it safe enough to look around, she confirmed the change of scenery; the room seemed more like a cell than a palace suite. There were no windows and a single iron door. The walls were bare stone, and the only furniture was the bed. "What the--shit!" Lina swore as she tried to sit up and found she was unable to.

She was chained to the iron-framed bed.

"That little shit," she hissed, struggling in her bonds. "When I get my hands on that rat of a king, I swear I'll rip his lying--"

She was interrupted by the creaking of rusty hinges. The door slowly opened, revealing a small, sharp featured man. "Who are you?"

The man refused to enter, fingers twisting in his black robe. "I am the King's Chief Priest." His voice was as hard as the stone walls.

"Well, Priest," Lina spat. "You'd better tell that king of yours that if he doesn't let me out he _won't_ have a _kingdom to rule!"_

He winced barely at her volume, but quickly recovered. "You can't do anything, Lina Inverse," he replied strongly. "You can't escape from here."

"Watch me." The sorceress muttered several quick words, a fireball forming in her hands.

"I'd stop if I were you."

Lina snorted. "Good thing you're not me." But as soon as the flame touched the metal of her bonds, the iron grew unbearably hot and forced her to stop. "What the--"

"They have a spell on them," the priest explained, still hiding I the doorway. "If you try to burn or break them in any way, they'll melt your skin off." The sorceress growled as he continued. "And if you try anything bigger, you'll just bring the whole castle down on you."

"What's going on?" Lina demanded, ceasing her struggles. "Why have you done this?"

He cocked his head. "Didn't you know? You have a bounty on your heads."

Lina groaned. "That was months ago, and it's already been cleared up."

"This is a new one, just put on recently. On you and the princess." The priest grinned. "Besides, you're looking for the secrets of Shadow magic." His smile grew dark. "We can't have that now, can we?"

_Great, he's one of them. Should have known. The whole damned city probably is, too._ The sorceress turned her head away, thoroughly disgusted and _very_ angry. _Just wait. I'll Dragon Slave this measly excuse for a kingdom into dust. Let them put a bounty on me then. Once I get Gourry and--_

_Damn!_ "Where are Amelia and the others?" she demanded, suddenly afraid for their safety.

The priest's grin widened. "They're safe, for now. Provided you don't try anything stupid," he added, chuckling faintly. "You bring the castle down, you bring it down on their heads.

_Gourry, Amelia_…. "Bastard," she hissed.

He shrugged. "Just doing my holy duty, sorceress." He began to retreat, closing the door behind him. "May the Spirits have mercy on you." The door creaked shut.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

_:…Tanith….:_

She moaned softly, for some reason having a hard time trying to wake.

_:…Tanith…get up….:_

"Tanith?"

_The palace of Mabran,_ she remembered. Her mind felt strangely slow and unwilling to let go of slumber so easily.

"Tanith? Are you awake?"

_:You have to get up.:_

Her body was stiff and sore, neck cracking as she tried to move. _Two voices? Who would be in my room?_ A sharp, painful cramp ran through her arm, jolting her mind back into awareness.

She was laying on her side, the stone floor chilling her bare arms and legs. The room was completely black. When she tried to raise a hand to create a light spell, she couldn't; they were bound behind her against some hard objects. "What…?"

"Finally," a harsh voice grumbled, directly behind her and very close. "Are you okay?"

"Zelgadis?" _What is he doing here? Where are we?_ She tried again to move, but her hands and feet were bound so tight her blood could barely circulate. "I'm tied up," she murmured, still unable to think clearly.

The man behind her sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I know." The objects she was bound to moved. "We're tied together."

The haze finally cleared, her senses kicking in. Zelgadis was laying behind her, wrists and ankles fastened to hers. They were in a small room--their voices echoed just barely--and there were no windows. _We've been captured,_ she forced herself to realize calmly. _The King has betrayed us and was somehow able to knock _both_ of us out long enough to tie us up. Damn it._

"They somehow got a sleep spell on us," Zelgadis answered her unasked question. "I woke up just before you did."

Tanith twisted her wrists, wincing as cold metal bit into her skin. "Chains," she muttered, already working on an escape. "I don't suppose you could break these?"

"I could." He shifted. "But I'd probably break your arms in the process."

She sighed, thinking of another solution. "How about melting them?"

"If our clothes didn't catch, the metal would burn us." A short bark of laughter escaped from his nose. "I do have skin, you know."

Tanith slumped against the floor, not wanting to comment. They were both annoyed and would only argue, but she was hurt by his tone. _The last thing I need is a fight, though._ "So what do you think we should do?"

It was several moments before he replied. "I can't think of anything right now," he admitted reluctantly. "But I doubt Lina and the others would miss the fact that we're gone."

"Unless they've been captured, too."

"And even if they were, they wouldn't be in this same position."

"You think Lina will get out?"

"She's gotten out of worse."

Tanith had to agree. Lina had been through worse. There had been worse times than this. Much worse. All she had to do was wait; for rescue, for an idea to come, either to her or her fellow captive. "I guess we wait," she said aloud, knowing he would somehow understand her meaning. He did, and she could feel the gentle brush of his hair as he nodded.

An hour passed, slowly and silently. They didn't talk--there were no ideas to share. They didn't move accept when trying to relieve muscle cramps. The hardest part of the ordeal was the way they were bound--there wasn't much in the way of breathing space. Zelgadis's wrists were crossed with Tanith's over his, so that one of their hands were palm to palm, the other two knuckle to knuckle. Tanith held her fingers clenched into fists to keep from encountering his hand or back.

The closeness was unnerving. Tanith hadn't been around people for years, not since she had left home. The chimera had managed to set some space between them, but the strain on her back and arms was becoming unbearable. Also, part of her was still unsure about feelings towards her travel companion, was still unsure if they could ever even begin to really trust each other.

But as an hour came and went, the pain settled into a dull ache, and her thoughts shifted. She could feel his cape move as he shifted, for part of it lay across her arm, and the distance between them was not that great. Whenever his head moved, she felt his hair brush against her head--it wasn't as wiry as it looked. The skin of his fingers, that which wasn't covered by his glove, was warm and smooth. _It's been so long since I've been this close to anyone,_ she recalled sadly. _Not since…back then. Back then, even though we were only kids, touch was _so_ important. I miss them…._

A terrible pain rose in her chest. It felt as though a hand had clamped around her heart, and the sensation quickly spread throughout her entire body. Her muscles complained as she tensed.

_Stop it! It's not the same--he's not _them._ He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't…._

But did it really matter whether he did or not? He hadn't understood why she had run after the battle with Leshimier all those weeks ago. Even then he had come after her, had offered his comfort without asking what he was giving it for. Since then he had always been in her shadow, watching her in a way that made Tanith wonder if the look was really one of fear and distrust….

The relationship she had shared with…the others…was gone forever. But did that mean she couldn't find even a bit of that comfort again, even if it wasn't the same?

_He doesn't know what you went through,_ that nagging, doubtful part of her mind argued insistently. _He wouldn't understand what it was like for you. Besides, if he knew--knew _everything--_he wouldn't care if he broke your arms to get out. He doesn't know the kind of pain that I caused._

But there was that old control bond, the one that even now she could sense. Surely he know suffering, maybe even caused his own share of it, having been controlled by the Red Priest. And this body….He must be as lonely as she, not being able to have the same closeness that she also wanted…needed….

_You're pathetic, looking for comfort in the form of a demon. Born in fire and clothed in night, remember? Isn't that what you've always been taught? What you've always _believed?

But Zelgadis was as much a human as he was a demon, and the closest she had found to another Ruumin. All demons couldn't be bad, just as all Shamanists or Black magic users weren't. And he had fought against _Shabranigdu,_ when demons were among _his_ children. Surely such an act was worthy to gain some of her trust….

_You'll only be hurt, or end up cursing him as well. Just like you did to the others--you'll send him to his death--_

No. No, that couldn't be right. He had nothing to do with any of it. Tanith was surprised by her own protectiveness of him. Could she really care that much without knowing anything about him?

_You're just feeling things because you're lonely. That's all. It's just--_

Tanith cut off her own thoughts. She did have a feeling, but it wasn't from her loneliness. It was…a connection, the sense that maybe her would understand her, would accept her and all her faults. Maybe they didn't have to be enemies….

Then she realized her hand had opened on it's own, and her palm was pressed tightly against his, her fingers brushing ever so slightly against his own soft skin.

* * *

When Zelgadis had awoken, the first thing he had thought was that he had been right; "something" was very wrong, and "something" had happened. The second thought had been to wonder about the strange, pine-like scent in the room. It had puzzled him for several minutes, drowning out the realizations of where he was.

Discovering the source of the scent had quickly obsessed him, making the twin facts of "captured" and "tied up" not as important as they should have been. It smelled of pine and spring rain--

_Can rain have a smell?_

--and flowers. And as he concentrated on it, it seemed to change and grow. His senses became muddled, confused, for his nose was telling him things that weren't possible. There was water moving--not like rain, more like a stream--and gentle breezes. It was as though every natural, beautiful thing in the world had been caught up in that scent and presented before him. Spring, summer--

_Can seasons have a smell?_

--the fall and the winter, all invading his mind in a jumble that nearly caused him to pass out again.

Then there was a moan, a shifting of movement, and the world had come back to him. The scent died, fading into the darkness of the room. That was when he'd realized exactly what had happened.

Betrayed. Captured. Trapped.

"Tanith?"

They had to get out of there, had to escape and find the others. He'd tried the chains binding him to the Mage--no good, not without hurting her.

"Tanith? Are you awake?"

She'd shifted, arms brushing against his. That was when he realized his head was laying on some of her hair: the source of the pine scent.

Now they lay in silence, not speaking, trying their best to stay away from the other. But it was a painful strain, a strain that soon became more than a physical frustration.

_Why did they have to tie us together?_

He liked her. He could barely admit it, but it was there. It was ridiculous; they'd only known each other for what, a month? Most of that time they had hated the other, and he had been particularly cold to her.

But now, sitting alone in their dark prison, he found he wanted to make amends. They shared a kinship, neither being human, and they were both haunted by some past mistake--

_Her eyes, so much like mine, so hurt._

--that they just couldn't forgive. He recognized the mask she wore as easily as he held his own. And, somehow, he knew she could see his just as easily.

She moved, trying to rotate her shoulders. She bumped against him, her fist momentarily pressing into his back. Then she settled, the muscles in her wrists still tense with the cramps he too was trying to ignore.

Zelgadis cursed himself for being so fascinated by her. But she was beautiful, smart, and so, so determined.

_Determined, just like me._

And he was still human, even if his looks said differently. No demon skin or golem stone could change the fact that he was nineteen, that he had become a chimera before he had ever had a chance to be a normal, human man….

_Why am I thinking about this now? We need to escape…even if I can't thing of anything but her, we have to get out of here._

But still he didn't move, didn't try to clear his thoughts. Instead he just listened; to her, her breathing, the sound her neck made when she tried to relieve the kinks from sleeping on a stone floor. And she was so warm, her closeness alone helping to dispel most of the rooms chill.

_Gods, I'm pathetic._

Tanith abruptly went rigid, the fist in his palm clenching so hard it made his own hand ache in sympathy. A small sound escaped from somewhere in her throat, and Zelgadis imagined that perhaps she hadn't realized she'd made it. Concern flooded his mind, blocking out his disturbing feelings. For a moment he wanted to speak, but she relaxed before he had the chance.

Silence again. Zelgadis held his breath to see if she would move or even speak.

Nothing.

_You're crazy,_ he told himself, feeling suddenly disgusted. _She's probably wondering why you haven't found a way out yet. And here you are, living in a foolish fantasy._ He firmed up his wall, burying his emotions in the back of his mind. Now was the time to think, to plan. They couldn't just wait for Lina to come and save them. _She wouldn't want you anyway, not like this. Maybe--and that's _maybe--_when you find the spell and become human, then she might. For now, worry about getting out._

Then her hand opened, her fingers pressing almost hesitantly against his. Despite how small an action it was, it froze his heart in less than a second.

A moment of silence passed, and Zelgadis slowly realized that she was as surprised as he was. Then the quiet became an awkward one; now what was going to happen? _Think of something!_ his mind screamed, so loud he thought she might have heard it. But he didn't know what to say.

_Does it matter? Anything to make the silence stop._

"Tanith?"

"Yes?" Her voice was small, but it echoed loudly in the enclosed room.

"Are…are you okay?"

_Oh, that was brilliant._

She was quiet, and Zelgadis silently cursed himself some more. _Why didn't you just ask about the weather?_ he chided himself sarcastically.

"Actually…."

He paused. "Yes?"

She sighed, and he felt her shake her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Zelgadis pondered this for several moments. Finally, he gathered his courage, edging closer to her. Forcing his hand not to tremble, he slowly laced his fingers with hers. With one final shift, their shoulders were touching. He turned his head, leaning against her slightly. "Don't worry," he told her softly, putting as much assurance into his voice as possible. "We'll get out of here. I'll think of something, or Lina will come."

Tanith considered this silently for a long time, nervousness dancing along his spine as he waited for a response. At last she sighed, relaxing against him. He felt some of her tenseness fade, their bodies were so close. Her head tilted back, and her voice was soft with gratitude. "Thank you, Zelgadis. I know we will, and I'll try hard to think, too."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. I know."

The silence that followed was no longer uncomfortable. Both captives thought hard about how to reverse their situation, each hoping to come up with an idea on how to save their new friend.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 4: Spell! Shadow Redemption

When Lina finally burst through the cell door, another hour had passed. Zelgadis was still trying to think of a way to escape, still clinging gently to Tanith's hand. Both yelped in surprise at the sudden explosion in the tiny room, momentarily blinded with the hall's morning light.

Lina stood silhouetted in the doorway, hands on hips, smiling proudly as they dust cleared. "There you are!" she cried triumphantly, the captives wincing with the volume. "Almost thought you'd sneaked away or something." She paused, raising an eyebrow at the condition of her friends. "Don't you all look cozy."

Zelgadis, who was facing the door, scowled darkly, praying the red-head wouldn't notice his embarrassment "Stop talking and get us out of this."

Lina waved to a figure behind her. "Go ahead, Gourry."

The swordsman entered, Sylphiel and Amelia hovering in the background. In several deft movements the chains were broken and the two were free. Zelgadis sat up slowly, arms and legs complaining. "How'd you all get out, anyway?" he asked, rubbing his stiff neck.

"Well," Lina started, "It wasn't very difficult. I was keeping very calm and--"

"They didn't take Gourry-sama's sword," Sylphiel interrupted, cringing away from the sorceress's glare. "When we finally realized, we broke out and found Lina-san."

"And you sure took your sweet time with that realization," the red-head spat; she was clearly displeased that she had to admit to needing their help.

Zelgadis sighed, choosing to ignore the rest of the argument; he knew it forwards and backwards. His limbs were still a bit cramped, but in standing they relaxed even more. He stretched, pleased with his quick recovery, before turning to his fellow captive.

Tanith was just pushing herself into a sitting position, obviously in more pain than the chimera was. She was facing away from the group, one hand rubbing her left arm. Zelgadis crouched down beside her. In the background, Amelia came to the defense of the priestess.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Tanith looked up slowly, wincing at the pain in her neck. "My arm fell asleep," she explained softly, nodding at the offending limb. "It'll be okay in a second."

Zelgadis nodded. After a moment's hesitation, he offered her a hand. She smiled, gratefully accepting his help in climbing to her feet. She wavered a bit, and she clung to his arm until her balance was regained. "Thank you."

"Sure."

"Hey you two," Lina called. Apparently the argument was over. "We still got a tower to trash." She grinned evilly. "I intend to fully repay King Shyres for his…_hospitality."_

* * *

They passed through the castle quickly with little interference. One group of guards tried to halt them; they, along with their comrades, quickly decided to leave them alone. Lina "politely inquired" of one woman the location of the tower, and soon they were at the bottom of a tall, spiraling staircase.

Zelgadis had quickly become impatient, urging his friends to hurry. As they reached the how he immediately chose to bypass the steps.

"Zel, hold up!" Lina shouted as the sorcerer began to levitate away from them. When he ignored her, she cursed. "Damn it! Come on, Gourry." She snagged the swordsman's wrist, following their friend. The blonde protested weakly as the floor left him behind.

"Lina-san, wait!" Sylphiel and Amelia also began to ascend the tower, but the latter paused, realizing one of their members wasn't pursuing as well. "Tanith-san, aren't you coming?"

The Mage was inspecting the tower's interior with a look of dismay. "The walls are too close together," she thought aloud. "I can't make it up."

Amelia floated to her side. "Can't you fly?" she asked anxiously.

Tanith shook her head. "We don't have any Levitation spells--we have wings." She gestured to their surroundings. "There's not enough room for me, and I can't go straight up."

The princess considered that a moment, then smiled. "You'll just have to come with me then." With a bright grin, she took the blonde's wrist, propelling them both into the air.

Zelgadis landed on the ledge before a thick wooden door. He eagerly reached for the handle, his stomach doing flips and his throat constricting. This was it; the spell had to be behind this door. His release, his freedom, his humanity lay just beyond the wooden boundary. For a moment he hesitated, breath held, and in that moment the others joined him.

With a deep breath and the groaning of ancient hinges, the door was opened.

Silence held the group for an eternity, each staring in stunned disbelief. No one wanted to speak or move. Lina lowered her head to keep from seeing the chimera's face.

Gourry finally broke the stillness by peering through the doorway. "Hey." His voice was surprised as he turned to the red-headed sorceress. "It's empty."

* * *

"I can't bewieve dis," Lina complained around bits of her chicken lunch. "First, dat damn King diffapears, den we get to dat woom ad deres noffin dere!"

"Lina-san, at lease swallow before you talk," Amelia complained. "We can't understand you."

The sorceress choked, bounding on her chest to get her meal down. "I said," she gasped, "That I'm pissed about losing the King _and_ the spell."

"He was probably lying about having it," Tanith offered idly, fingering her bread without eating any of it. "He spent a lot of time talking with that priest of his before telling Amelia and I that he had it."

Lina glared at the two in annoyance. "You never mentioned that part."

Tanith shrugged, not showing any guilt she might have been feeling. "We figured he was deciding whether to trust us or not."

The group fell into silence again, listening to the sounds of the inn around them. For now, no one seemed to recognize them, and they decided that the King hadn't put out a reward or anything for them yet. It was a welcomed occurrence, one they took full advantage of by eating as much as they could and leaving before the royal guards really came after them. But now they we quiet and sullen, the disappointments of the morning weighing on their minds. The only one immune to the spell was Gourry. He was watching the people, apparently more interested in their conversations than that of his friends.

"Anyway," Lina continued. "We'll have to take off soon if we don't want trouble."

"Where will we go?" Sylphiel asked.

The sorceress considered a moment, glancing at Zelgadis. He had become very withdrawn since leaving the tower at the palace. She was expecting he would offer a suggestion--or speak at all--and finally gave him up as hopeless. "To Atlas City, I suppose." She shrugged. "They got that major Sorcerers Guild there, and it's the biggest city around; chances are we'll find something there."

"Hey Lina?"

She turned. Gourry was staring off into space, and she immediately became annoyed. "If you ask me where we're going," she hissed, "I'll clobber you."

The swordsman blinked, facing the sorceress. "We're leaving?"

"Never mind." Suddenly here eyes sparked, and she leaned forward. "By the way, did any of you hear about a bounty on us?"

This caused even Zelgadis to look up. Amelia cocked her head to the side. "You mean like the one Eris put on you?"

Lina shook her head. "This one's different. It's just on Amelia and me, and I guess whoever's with us."

"Where'd you hear that?" Tanith questioned.

"The priest." Lina moaned, rubbing her temples. "Damnit. That's going to make it so much harder--"

"Lina?"

"Not now, Gourry. I'm complaining." She glared at him a moment before continuing. "Now we don't even have a clue about where to look for the stupid spell."

"Lina?"

"That idiot Leshimier is probably still out there--"

"Lina?"

"I'm stuck with a bunch of stupid, clueless--"

"Lina?"

_"Damnit Gourry, what the hell is it?"_

The entire room jumped with the sorceress's sudden outburst, customers glancing at her warily before continuing their business. The innkeeper looked ready to approach the group, but apparently thought better of it.

Gourry blinked rapidly, waiting for some physical attack, then straightened when it didn't come. "I, uh, just had a question."

Lina brushed her hair back, changing from demonic to superior in the span of a heartbeat. The rest of the group tried not to meet her eyes directly for fear of bringing out more of her wrath. "Well, Gourry." She glared down at the swordsman. "Go ahead."

"Well, I was just wondering." He pointed across the room. "Do you know what that painting is?"

Lina felt ready to go to bed, but she did look to the piece of art hanging over the bar. It was a strange painting, mostly black, of a young man in dark robes under a solar eclipse….

"I…don't…believe it…."

It was framed in black wood and covered with a thick sheet of glass. A pale man stood in the center of a ring of tall stone pillars, arms stretched above his head, dark cloak swirling in a frozen wind. Shadows flew to become part of a ball within the man's fingers. He seemed to be casting a spell.

And hovering over the event like a watchful god was the sun, its rays shining out from behind the silhouetted moon. Yet the rest of the scene lay in darkness, as if the sun were giving no light at all.

Sylphiel's voice drifted just above the clamor of the inn. "'The Lightless Sun covers and protects the spell…like glass over a painting.'"

All at once Zelgadis was on his feet, Lina not far behind as he raced across the room. Dishes and waitresses tumbled to the floor, the innkeeper yelping and ducking as the two leapt onto the bar. Together they tore the painting off the wall and dropped to the ground. The owner cursed and complained, but they paid no heed as they worked to remove the frame. Lina pried at the glass, finally giving in to frustration and breaking it. The tiny shards chimed as they hit the floor, easily heard since the room had fallen silent.

With trembling fingers, Zelgadis pulled out the painting. The paper was old but far from falling apart, the smell of paint strong to his delicate senses. He slowly turned it over, Lina watching excitedly from his shoulder. By then the others had crowded around, and the rest of the customers returned to their business with curses and grumbles.

"Well?" Amelia asked nervously, unable to take the unreadable expression on the chimera's face. "What does it say?"

Zelgadis licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the paper in his hands. Lina leaned closer, reading the words scrawled on the back. "'For every dark, there is a light. For every day, follows the night. Earth and water, wind and fire, for every need a false desire. Magic too has its dissension. Thus this spell--"

"Shadow Redemption." The chimera spoke the words with awe, eyes shining with a look his friends had never seen before. "This is it," he said, growing more excited, a slow smile spreading across his face. "The counter spell; this is it."

Lina burst out laughing, pounding Zelgadis on the back. "The whole time, it was right here!" She grinned, making a letter "v" with her fingers. "Victory!"

"Just a minute!"

The group turned, startled by the loud voice. The innkeeper stood with his arms crossed, glaring at them angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"We're very sorry, mister," Lina apologized. "But we need this painting."

He glared down at the shorter girl. "It's not for sale," he growled.

"Here." Zelgadis suddenly produced a large bag from within his cloak, giving it to the owner. Several objects clinked as he dropped it into the man's hands. "That should be enough."

The innkeeper scowled but opened the bag anyway. His expression melted into one of shock as he stared at the number of gold coins he now held. "Uh, I, uh…."

"Where did you get all that money?" Lina asked, but she quickly went on. "Never mind, let's just go." She grinned at the owner. "We won't be needing a room tonight after all. Thanks anyway." The sorceress then turned to her companions. "There's a location for the ceremony on the painting. Does anyone care if we leave tonight?"

No one was about to say they'd rather wait, and they quickly gathered their things. Tanith kept sneaking glances as Zelgadis, watching the excitement he was trying so hard to contain. She started to smile, but the gesture didn't last. There was something stirring in the pit of her stomach, something she couldn't yet understand, but it stole the celebration from her heart.

* * *

The clearing was an exact replica of the place in the painting. Stone pillars rose from the ground in a circle, looking like the remains of an ancient temple. The air between the trees was thick, shadows hidden in the bright light of mid-day. Zelgadis wandered into the center of the clearing, his eyes wide as he took in the ten foot tall monoliths. The rest of the group stood at a respectful distance, studying their surroundings and smiling at the look on their friend's face.

The site had once been the home to a started Shadow Temple. Pieces of stone walls and foundation lay crumbling in the grass. Only the pillars seemed to have escaped the years of neglect. Due to the poor location--directly in the middle of a troll-inhabited forest with the closest town being days away--the project had been abandoned. In later years, several Priests had traveled to the hard-to-find spot to pray, meditate, or even cast spells. Or, in the case of one of the ranks' more artistic members, to create a painting of one such magic working.

It had taken them three days of travel to reach their destination, partly due to their finding several cart owners willing to let them ride, but mostly because of the chimera's constant inability to stay put. Determination had settled into his features since finding the Lightless Sun. His friends had expected him to become excited and eager, but instead Zelgadis had pulled even further into himself. He was in a world where everyone and everything was an obstacle to his becoming human. Sylphiel and Amelia, unused to such unending travel, became burdens. Trees, inns, even sleep became barriers. Amelia had expressed her concern for the man's well-being to Tanith, hoping the older girl could help their friend or even just offer some comfort.

To Amelia's dismay--as well as that of the others--Tanith was growing just as distant as the chimera. She never complained about the harshness of their journey, only followed in the wake of the others. Eventually it came to the point where she would never offer a word unless asked directly, and even then her responses were limited in length and helpfulness. Lina fought the loss of moral with everything she had, and Amelia quickly supported her mentor.

But now that they were there, all the tensions of the fast days were forgotten. Zelgadis's expression didn't change, but his eyes glowed in anticipation. Once he had surveyed the entire area, he nodded and pulled out the painting.

"Wait Zel," Lina called, hurrying to her friend's side, the others quickly following. "You're not doing this now, are you?"

The chimera blinked. "Why not?"

"Shadow magic take preparation, especially for someone who hasn't exactly been practicing it," she explained, somewhat exasperated. "And a counter spell like this is gonna take a lota power."

"Which, after all this traveling, you don't have," Amelia pointed out.

Zelgadis was very still for several moments, and they wondered if he had even heard their words. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and emotionless. "I've waited four years for this," he said softly, as if that fact would convince them of his urgency.

"Then you can wait for an hour and let us eat," Lina snapped back. For a moment she considered snatching the painting away, then decided she'd rather come out of the whole experience in one piece. "You'll be able to concentrate better with a full stomach, not to mention you'll need the energy."

The chimera sighed, glancing at the stone columns as if they would disappear if he hesitated. "Fine. I'll wait," he relented. "But not for long."

Lina nodded, satisfied, and led the group away from the circle to eat.

* * *

Tanith sat silently throughout the meal. Lina encouraged the rest into lively conversation, talking about all the things she wanted to do with the spell. Zelgadis, apparently realizing the truth of his friends' earlier words, began to eat as much as he could steal away from them.

All of a sudden, Tanith stood, swallowing the last of the bread she'd been eating. Everyone paused at the movement and watched her curiously.

"I'm going to go wait in the forest," Tanith announced softly, smiling as though to reassure them.

"What for?" Amelia asked.

"Don't you wanna watch?" Lina added.

"I…don't think it's a good idea…for me," she answered hesitantly. She could feel Zelgadis's eyes on her.

After their night together, Tanith had thought she and the chimera had at the very least become friends, but he had lately seemed oblivious to her existence. The hour they had shared, fingers laced and back to back, now seemed only a memory. His obsession and her growing fear as they approached the ruins had driven them apart. She hadn't spoken to him since they'd left Mabran. It wasn't a situation she was content with, but she didn't feel there was anything she could do about it. But sometimes she remembered his warmth, the care his voice had once held, and she missed it.

Tanith focused on the two girls. "Shadow Redemption is a major spell; it'll probably make me nervous to be around it."

Lina somehow seemed to understand what she was saying. "Because you're a Ruumin, right? And the Shadow Priests are kinda like your natural enemies?"

Tanith sighed. She glanced at the chimera briefly but couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know exactly how my instincts will react, and I don't want to ruin anything."

The red-head nodded. "Where should we meet you then?"

She gestured south. "There's a stream not too far from here. When you're all done, we can head there to find camp for the night."

"Great," Lina agreed. "We'll see you there soon." She winked, smiling at Zelgadis. "That is, if you recognize us."

* * *

The sun was on its way down, just above the tall pines that walled in the clearing. Grass and small weeds didn't rise above a foot or two and were even shorter within the ring of pillars, slipping through the cracks of the forgotten temple. A gentle wind stirred the plants, bringing a soft hum as it blew over the crumbling stones. Despite the movement there was a sense of stillness about the area; the remnants of old magic could almost be felt, the earth seeming to hold its breath as the sorcerer walked into the circle. His shadow stretched out to his left, and for a moment Zelgadis thought it leapt about in excitement.

He reached the center and stopped, letting his eyes drift around the area. What would it look like in a few minutes? Would it change, or would he be so transformed that it would seem different?

Lina and the others were behind him; he could feel their gazes on his back, apprehensive and waiting. For a moment he wondered about Tanith--where she was, what she was doing--but he forced the thoughts aside as he prepared for the task ahead.

He glanced backwards just barely, and nodded.

Lina caught the sign, casting a small spell. The painting in the chimera's hand slowly rose, levitation so he could easily read the words. She had offered to perform this service without having to be asked; Zelgadis would need all the energy he had.

Amelia clasped her hands together, Sylphiel mirroring her from behind. Gourry watched everything with quiet seriousness, for once understanding the importance of the situation. The princess lowered her head in prayer as the chimera raised his arms. "Zelgadis-san…."

He had no thoughts, no last minute wished; this was what he'd been waiting for. There was only determination, hope, and even a bit of fear should his attempts fail. _I won't fail,_ he told himself strongly. _I won't._ This he repeated to himself as the wind began to pick up. He could almost feel the earth around him tense in anticipation. 

_"Cold beyond the depths of space, though this soul, bounded and laced."_ His voice trembled just a bit, the wind becoming strong enough to toss his cape around him. _"Darkness deep in eclipse's night, let in my hands gather thy light."_

Amelia leaned close to Lina, her eyes still on Zelgadis. "How come that spell rhymes? Does all Shadow magic do that?"

The red-head glared at her. "What the hell kind of question is that?" she half shouted. "This isn't exactly the right time to ask, ya know."

Amelia pulled away, looking slightly wounded. "Well, if you don't know, you can just say so."

Lina would have replied, but her attention was pulled elsewhere; the sky had abruptly blackened into a false night. Despite the lack of light, the shadows had neither fled nor faded. Instead they leapt about in an eerie dance as if trying to escape from the people and objects they were attached to.

Zelgadis took a deep breath, summoning all his power as he recited the rest of the spell.

_"What was then will now be through, these ancient magic binds undo. Only chance of curse rejection, Final spell, SHADOW REDEMPTION!!!"_

* * *

Tanith rested with her back against a tree, watching the grass as it swayed before her. Bits of sunlight filtered down to her through the tall pines and oaks, warming the bare skin of her arms and legs. One hand moved on its own to rub her right ear, her eyes reflecting the worry that the act indicated.

_:Troubles, little sister?:_

She raised her head, hand lowering, unable to keep a faint smile from her lips as she stared at the air in front of her. The voice hadn't been truly spoken--it existed only in her mind. It had, however, been quite some time since she had "heard" it.

_:Two weeks.:_

"More than that," she scolded lightly. Then, to her great surprise, a misty figure began to form in a beam of sunlight. After a moment of wavering it solidified into the thin, smiling figure of a Ruumin Mage. Tanith couldn't help a burst of shocked laughter that escaped as she watched in wonder. "Have you grown so strong, clouded brother?"

His head cocked to the side in amusement. _:Not I, dearheart,: _he answered, surprising her with the familiar term. _:You could say that _we_ have grown stronger.:_

Tanith was puzzled. "We? I don't understand," she confessed.

_:You will, you will,:_ he assured, sounding as though he wanted to escape the subject. _:That will come later. I came to ask you a question.:_

She would humor him; if the spirit didn't want to tell, she certainly couldn't drag it out of him. "Ask me what?"

_:About your friends, and why you left.:_

"I think that should be obvious," she said, clasping her hands around her knees and falling back into her earlier melancholy state. "You know we can't be around that kind of high level magic without trying to stop it."

_:Not entirely true,:_ the Mage corrected softly, his voice indicating that he know she was hiding something. _:Only if it harms the earth do we interfere--you know that.:_ Tanith sighed, and she lowered her eyes. _:There's something else, isn't there, little sister.:_

"It's stupid, really."

_:Tell me anyway.:_

"It's just a feeling," she finally answered, waving a hand as if to dismiss the words as not important. "It's just me being uneasy."

The boy came forward. He didn't walk--his feet went right through the grass--but floated, moving his legs as though he could. With all the slow grace of an elf, he crouched beside her. Tanith didn't notice the concerned expression on his blurry face. _:I told you before to trust your instincts.:_ He cocked his head. _:Is it about the chimera?:_

"I…yes, I believe so." But what "it" was, what was wrong, she couldn't say. It was so hard to sort out her feelings, her emotions mixing with the tension that rose with just the thought of him. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the spell, and I don't want to take the chance that I might be wrong and…."

_:Ruin the spell.:_

"Yes." Yes, that was it. She was afraid of losing control, of suddenly being Willed to stop him, or even _mistake_ being Willed and destroying his one hope of being human. "If I somehow ruined this for him--for any reason, even with the Will of the Elements--he'd never forgive me. And…I don't want that…."

The spirit hummed thoughtfully. _:But there's still something wrong.:_

Tanith nodded. "I just get this…premonition about him. Even if the spell works, there's still something that's going to happen. I can't figure out what it is, but there's just something wrong about Zelgadis…."

_:I don't just mean that.:_

Tanith froze, staring at her clasped hands and white knuckles. Could he feel it? Did he guess what had been bothering her since Rana, since the first mentioning of the Astral Shadow Priests? Her skin grew cold.

_:You've been…different lately. What is troubling you?:_

_I can't tell him. He…couldn't understand. I don't understand it myself_….There was a hollowness in her stomach. It had nothing to do with the events going on right now, nothing to do with her traveling companions. And yet…it was all those things. There was something waiting for her, something quiet and still.

Something she had once sought, years ago. Something that she still thought of, now and then. It was the one thing her new friends could never understand, not even Zelgadis, who was so much like her. The ghost…perhaps. But how could she say it aloud? How could she, after all that she'd done, still claim to be a Mage? She didn't deserve that quiet.

And yet it waited for her. It still felt a ways off--as far as the clouds--and every time she tried to focus on it, it escaped her.

"I'm…just afraid," she finally answered, still refusing to meet his gaze. "For Zelgadis, for myself…and then there's the Priests. I know they are a part of this, but I can't figure out how.

"But I know, I know that something soon may go terribly wrong.

* * *

Zelgadis stared with fearful awe as the shadow leapt from their owners of gather in his raised hands. Clouds had accumulated with an incredible speed and now completely blocked out the sun. His cape flapped about him madly, his hair slapped against his ear and face, and his stomach turned as the swelling of energy reached its peak.

The sphere within his fingers crackled with power. Black lightening leapt from the fall, striking and holding against the surrounding pillars. As each "arm" of magic found an anchor, he could feel the energy lever rise until it seemed he would burst from trying to control it all.

* * *

Lina, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Gourry watched the scene with varying amounts of wonder, respect, and fear. Not even the red-head could repress a start when the energy of the gathered shadows shot into the pillar she stood besides. They all quickly retreated several steps.

Then, above the roar of the wind and snapping of magic, Lina caught a sound she knew very well--rocks crumbling. After all the castles, fortresses, temples, and hideouts she had witnessed the destruction of--most of which _she_ had caused--the almost inaudible disintegration and what it might mean was _not_ a welcome one.

* * *

_Something's wrong._ Zelgadis winced, suddenly feeling slightly unbalanced. The powers at his back wavered, and he turned just enough to see what was happening.

His heart froze.

* * *

Something tugged on her right arm. Lina glanced down at the princess, pulled from her thoughts. The younger girl was pointing off to her left, her expression concerned but not as worried as it should have been.

"Lina-san! The pillar--it's falling!"

She knew, even before she turned to confirm with her eyes what her ears had already heard. The entire stone was trembling, its weathered top and foundation releasing bits of rock to clatter against the ground.

Amelia, apparently displeased with her elder's lack of action, decided she would save the column on her own. Lina was able to break out of her trance just in time to pull the girl away. "What are you doing?" she questioned over the wind.

"Me?" The princess was plainly shocked. "Lina-san, if I don't--"

"That thing will _fry you in a second!"_ the sorceress shouted, snagging the girl by her collar so she could better understand the gravity of the mistake she had almost made. "The spell _undoes_ magic, and you couldn't stop that stone without it! Don't you get that it would _shred_ you in a _second?"_

There was a strained groan from behind them, and both girls faced the pillar. Lina gasped, blinking rapidly. "Zel, what are you--"

"Stay back!" the chimera warned, eyes closed in concentration. In one hand he held the spell, the tendrils of energy still connected to the other columns. With the other he steadied the one in danger of collapse, his expression strained with both tasks.

"But Zel, the spell--"

He opened one hard, determined eye that answered her before he spoke. "I'm going to finish this! Stay back!"

Lina knew he couldn't hold the heavy stone by himself, not while trying to cast an extremely difficult spell, but she wasn't given the time to argue. The sphere abruptly flashed, filling the clearing with a light so intense they were blinded. Lina staggered back, still holding Amelia's collar. Faintly, she could hear Sylphiel's surprised shriek.

Then came the explosion.

* * *

Zelgadis nearly dropped both the shadow ball and the pillar when the light flashed, especially when he felt what was happening. The spell began to pull every bit of energy he had left, completely draining him of any resources he might have had.

The power burst from his hand, striking the stone columns. He could feel it grow, strengthen, knowing this was the climax. The energy then came shooting back at him, every pillar exploding with the release as the magic struck him from all sides.

He screamed.

It was painful, more than it should have been; every stone was being ripped from his body, leaving no part of him without agony. Then his skin was melting, and he could feel every change that was taking place within him. The lights flashing behind his eyes almost seemed to dull, the sound of the wind and his own screams draining away. But at the same time he felt as though he was being release, as though he was coming out of a prison he'd never known he had been in. It was terrible, incredible, frightening, and wonderful.

As the pain began to ebb, the spell completing, he had the feeling that something was still not right. His skin still felt like it wasn't there, the holes made by the stones still gaping and bleeding. Darkness began to surround him--he was falling.

_But it's not over,_ his mind protested. _It didn't finish; I'm not human yet._ He struggled to find some bit of energy to complete the spell, but he was utterly spent.

A strong force took hold of him, and then another. They pulled him in different directions, as if trying to wring the life out of him. Zelgadis found he couldn't fight them--he had nothing left. The forces continued in their tug-of-war until the sorcerer felt something within himself tear. The pain was far beyond that of his unfinished physical body. It reached down to the core of his being, shredding everything in its path.

_I failed….I wasn't strong enough…not…._

He fell into silence.

* * *

A wave of released energy swept over Tanith, causing every nerve to cringe and her head to pound. However, it passed quickly. She raised her eyes, looking to the sky as if she could see the outcome.

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 5: Snake! Leshimier's Return

Zelgadis awoke slowly, every part of him complaining at the lack of rest--he was exhausted in every sense of the word. It was all he could do to even open his eyes, blinking in the light of the setting sun.

"Zel? Zelgadis? Are you okay?"

"Zelgadis-san?"

"Can you hear us?"

The voices blurred, sounding strangely distant. What was wrong with his ears? Even when asleep he was always dimly aware of his surroundings. And why was it taking so long to sort out the shadow hovering over him? With a moan and no small amount of energy he raised a hand, rubbing at his eyes, hoping they'd clear.

"Zel? Hey Zel, you awake?"

He removed his hand, his sight confirming what his ears already knew. "Lina?"

She grinned, and her fist impacted lightly against his shoulder. It felt harder than it should have. "Finally. We were starting to think you'd be out for good."

He was so tired that he wished he _was_ out for good. But his strength gradually began to return, and he was able to sit up. They were still in the clearing, only now the stone pillars were gone, and the sun was carefully slipping below the line of trees. He looked to his friends, about to speak, but he paused when he saw their faces. Their expressions were various degrees of surprise and delight. _They can't be _this_ happy to see me._ "Hey, what's wrong?"

Amelia practically exploded. "Zelgadis-san, you did it!" she cried, jumping up and down. "This is so great!"

He blinked in confusion. "Did…it?"

Lina was kneeling beside him, her expression one of uncensored pride and happiness for her friend. "Zel," she said softly, almost gently. "You did it. Shadow Redemption worked.

"You're human."

It took the words a long time to penetrate his shock. Trembling fingers explored his face, searching for the familiar patches of stone and leather, unnatural skin. Instead he only encountered warm, soft flesh. He stared blankly at his hands, amazed at their color. He looked back to the red-head, still having trouble believing. "I'm…I'm really human?"

She nodded, and the cheering of the rest of his friends enforced the affirmation.

All at once his emotions swelled in a joyous wave that sent him bounding to his feet. Laughter, a sound that had been all but banned from his throat, burst forth without reservation. He spun in circles, arms raised to the sky. "I'm human!!!" he cried, shouting to the clouds as if to reach the heavens. "Do you hear me Rezo? I'm human!!!"

Amelia cheered, and to her surprise was swept off her feet. Zelgadis swung her in a circle, then dropped her to repeat the act with Lina. The sorceress, however, wasn't _that_ overjoyed, and she promptly escaped. Undaunted, he continued his celebration.

Finally, Lina had enough with his excessive silliness. "Zelgadis, will you please calm down! You're making me dizzy."

To her relief the man did stop, but there was nothing that could erase the broad smile that seemed to cover his entire face. All the years of hardships and searching were instantly forgotten; for once, he could be a normal, human man.

Lina forced her expression to be stern, even though she was having a difficult time not returning her friend's excitement; of everyone in the group, she alone was perhaps the only one who knew just how much he had wanted this. It didn't even bother her that the painting had disappeared at some point during the spell.

"Okay, we're all happy for you," she said in a lecturing tone. "But Tanith is going to be waiting, and personally I could use some dinner."

"Dinner sounds delightful. I'll be glad to have some."

The group whirled, Lina already recognizing the voice before the bald man revealed himself. "Leshimier!"

The chimera grinned as he sauntered from the trees, blade dangling at his side, the snakes of his left arm snapping in anticipation with the mention of food. He bowed as the five turned to face him. "You really expected me to be gone for good, my dear Lina Inverse?" His eyes met hers. "You should really have more faith in me."

The sorceress crossed her arms. "Actually, my dear Leshimier," she replied coolly, "I expected you to be cowering beneath a rock after what we did to your precious Kraias."

His smile vanished, turning into a dark sneer. "I have paybacksss to collect for him," he growled, the hiss in his speech becoming more pronounced. He slid into a ready position. "I will give him hisss revenge."

Lina grinned tauntingly, waving him forward. "Take it, then. If you can."

Leshimier hissed violently. With eyes blazing and demons screaming, he charged. The group immediately scattered, Lina and Amelia countering just after. The chimera easily dodged, letting his demon arm attempt to reach them. He paused as they came up short.

He glared at the five with a red-tinted gaze. The snakes snapped as he surveyed each of them. Finally he locked eyes with Zelgadis, and his anger melted into confusion. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

Zelgadis smirked, sword held tightly in two hands. He didn't say anything, only met the chimera glare for glare.

"You're…." Leshimier squinted, blinking as his senses confirmed what his eyes couldn't believe. "You're that chimera!"

"Was," he corrected, grinning. "I was that chimera. Now I'm human again."

The demons abruptly went quiet, hissing softly as if talking to each other. Leshimier's expression was almost comical, lost between shock, confusion, and a look that seemed to be regarding his opponent as insane. "Why?"

Zelgadis nearly choked on his laughter. _"Why?_ What do you mean 'why?'" He shook his head, sharing a glance with Lina.

The chimera studied the sorcerer carefully, amusement creeping into his eyes. "I mean, why would you _want_ to be human?" As Zelgadis sought an answer, he continued. "Who would give up such a gift?"

"A--a _gift?"_ he spat, completely lost, looking to his friends, but not even Lina understood their opponent's words.

Leshimier laughed, the demons dancing wildly around each other. "How stupid!" he cried, one hand against his stomach as if it pained him. "How stupid can you be? Giving up all that power; what's wrong with you? I am hundreds of times more powerful that I was as a human. I wouldn't go back to it if you _paid_ me!"

"Well, I'm glad you changed," Lina retorted as he continued in his hysterics, watching as her friend slowly reached his boiling point. She grinned darkly at the chimera as his attention shifted to her. "Otherwise, you'd be too weak to even bother with; I'd be insulted."

Leshimier bowed, stance slipping back into on of battle. "I wouldn't dream of insssulting the _amazzzing_ Lina Inverssse," he said, his sarcasm lengthening his s's again. "I hope I won't disssappoint you."

Lina answered the unspoken challenge, the rest following her into readied stances. The sorceress grinned. "The only disappointment would be you running away again."

He smiled. "That won't happen thisss time, I asssure you," he hissed.

* * *

Zelgadis leaned against a tree, breathing heavily while trying to conceal his weariness. The battle went on without him. Sylphiel shielded the group against any spell she could get to in time, Gourry continued to strike at the demons after having severed off one slow serpent, and Amelia and Lina threw whatever spells they thought were fast enough to catch the chimera. They were at a stalemate--they simply couldn't cause any significant damage to the other. Zelgadis had been forced to pause and was silently cursing his own weakness.

_What's wrong with me? Why is this battle taking so much of my energy? I wasn't this weak before Rezo changed me_….The strength, the speed--they were all lost to him now. Every spell seemed to drain him, and he couldn't recover as fast as he used to.

_I'm not recovering at all,_ he finally admitted to himself. _I'm as tired now as when I stopped, just not as winded._

Leshimier suddenly caught Gourry off guard with a Freeze Arrow near the swordsman's foot, cementing him to the ground. Lina was there before the chimera had a chance to act on the helpless man, Amelia and Sylphiel backing the red-head a moment after.

Zelgadis left the tree, moving quickly behind their opponent, and struck with a Fireball. Leshimier immediately abandoned the trio as they tried to release Gourry. He grinned when he saw who it was. "Well, pathetic little human, come to finally join usss?"

"My name is Zelgadis," he answered, sword held ready in one hand. "A freak like you can not insult me."

Leshimier chuckled, amused. "Better a freak that sssome foolisssh weakling," he responded easily. His stance was casual, and he waved a taunting hand. "Come then, and letsss sssee who isss the ssstronger."

The sorcerer was not fooled by the relaxed appearance and gripped his weapon tighter. _He'll attack with those snakes. How can I get them all at once?_

The idea came quickly, and he cursed himself for not thinking of his sooner. Just behind the chimera, Gourry was almost free, Lina casting him a glance as if to say "keep it up." He nodded to her slightly before focusing on his enemy. With as much speed as he could muster, he charged.

Leshimier grinned, the demons shrieking as they rushed to meet the sorcerer. Zelgadis slid his sword into its sheath and readied a spell, catching the surprise on the chimera's face. He threw his hands before him as the chant was completed.

_"Van REHL!!!"_

The icy, spiderweb-like lattice appeared, forming a silvery wall between himself and the demons. Zelgadis enjoyed a thrill of satisfaction at seeing Leshimier's shock as he tried to pull back his doomed limb. The snakes ignored their master, racing headlong into the shield.

Then, to the horror of those watching, the barrier fell apart.

Sharp fangs crushed the ice, a sound like breaking glass mixing with the creatures' delighted cries. Lina shouted a warning, reading a hand as if to stop the demons herself.

Zelgadis was too shocked to utter even a cry of pain, watching with widened eyes as a dozen sets of teeth bit into his skin. His body shuddered even as his mind refused to feel the blood that slowly began to seep into his clothes. Leshimier grinned, raising his blade as the demons dragged their frozen captive forward.

_"Flare ARROW!!!"_

Leshimier cried out as the fire spell burned across his side. Before he could face the red-head, Gourry leapt into view, slicing four serpents in half. Instantly the rest released their victim, the chimera retreating a ways. Zelgadis collapsed soundlessly to the ground.

"You bastard," Lina growled, stalking towards the chimera as he continued to back away. Her eyes blazed, power glowing around her closed fists. "A Dragon Slave isn't good enough for you."

Leshimier's lips trembled, mumbled words spilling as he faltered under her harsh glare. His arm had rewound itself, and the limb shuddered terrible as pale blood dripped from the severed parts.

Lina raised her hands above her head. Her anger was greater than any time she could remember, her hatred of this man surpassing even the loathing she'd had for Rezo. On the edges of her senses she could hear the labored breathing of her fallen friend, a sound that only doubled her rage. "He just became human, you damned bastard. I won't let you ruin it for him." She had no specific spell in mind, only the desire to destroy the chimera as painfully as possible.

Leshimier retreated further, still mumbling as he clutched at his injured limb. Just as Lina looked ready to send him to some terrible hell, his voice rose over the howl of her power.

_"Let Your roar burn my enemy to ashes."_ Leshimier leaped to his feet, raising a hand to the sorceress. Her expression darkened as she forfeited her own spell as she tired to escape. "Everyone, _watch out!"_

_"GAAV FLARE!!!"_

* * *

Tanith jumped to her feet, gaze swinging to face the northern sky. The energy of the Black magic spell sent shivers up and down her arms, a chill running through her and settling in her stomach as a large, frozen lump.

The blast shook the ground beneath her. Before the earth could even stop its trembling she was off, sprinting as fast as she could through the forest.

* * *

Lina moaned, slowly pushing herself to her knees. Gourry was at her side, asking her if she was all right as he nursed a sprained wrist. "I'm fine," she muttered, rubbing her throbbing temple. Amelia was doing the same a ways away, wincing and gripping her shoulder. "Is everyone oka--"

"Lina-san! Come quick--Zelgadis-san is hurt!"

She was on her feet in an instant, searching the charred clearing quickly before spotting Sylphiel near the edge. Beside her, sprawled across the ground, lay the former chimera.

And he wasn't moving.

Lina knelt next to her friend. His eyes were barely open, his breath shallow and rasping. He was a bit singed but had no serious burns. The multiple bites, luckily, weren't that big. However, there were many of them, and Zelgadis seemed a bit more dazed than his body indicated he should have been. She quickly began casting a healing spell as the priestess tried to stutter an explanation. "I t-tried to protect him, Lina-san," she half sobbed, half wailed. "B-but the spell w-was t-to _strong!_ I c-couldn't _reach_ him!"

"Shut up already?" the sorceress snapped, her hands glowing as they hovered over her friend's chest. She cursed as his skin grew pale and his eyes closed. "It's too late now to complain. Just help me heal him!"

Sylphiel was quick to follow the orders, blinking back tears. Amelia joined them a moment later, despite the pain in her bruised shoulder.

A few minutes later Lina felt close to panicking. For some reason, Zelgadis's wounds refused to heal, and the three girls were quickly running out of energy. "Damn it, what the hell's going on?" the red-head cursed, fear and frustration mixing in her voice. "Why isn't this _working?"_

"Lina-san," Amelia called weakly. She was leaning against a nearby tree, too spent to continue. "We should find Tanith-san. She might…."

As if summoned by her words, the Ruumin Mage suddenly burst into the clearing. Lina, tired as she was, couldn't hide her relief as she called the blonde over. Her head was still throbbing painfully, and none of them were in any shape to handle any kind of attack. If Leshimier chose to come back….

"What happened?" Tanith hurried to where the others were seated, and she was visibly startled by the terrible condition they were all in: Amelia was barely conscious, Gourry cradled a badly swollen wrist, and Lina and Sylphiel looked ready to collapse, their faces pale and drawn. "Are you all--"

She froze, finally spotting Zelgadis.

"Shadow Redemption worked," Lina explained, hands shaking as she and the priestess continued to pour their energy into their friend. "Leshimier attacked us, but Zel was too weak to fight him." Her throat clamped painfully, trying desperately to stay in control of the situation and her emotions. "Then he caught us off guard with a Gaav Flare, and none of our spells are _working, damn_ it!" she at last exploded.

Tanith quickly knelt at the man's head. Lina watched her expression carefully, hopes faltering at the distress on her face. She knew the Mage was seeing something she herself could not, and whatever it was, it was _not_ good. "Tanith? Can you…" she started softly. "Can you help--"

"I know you're all tired," she interrupted as her face hardened. "But please, keep going for a while."

"But it's not working!" Lina protested. She was slowly losing that thin barrier of control. Zelgadis was one of the closest friends she'd ever had. If something wasn't done soon…and he kept bleeding….

"Trust me." Tanith placed her hands on either side of the man's head, fixing her eyes on Lina for half a second. Her gaze told the sorceress the truth before she could voice it.

"Right now, you're the only ones keeping him alive."

* * *

She hadn't expected this.

Even if Leshimier _had_ attacked, he couldn't have done this much damage.

_How could this have _happened?_ How could it get this bad? Why did Lina _do_ something? Why can't they wee what's wrong?_

_What happened?_

But no answers to her questions would help now--Tanith knew that, even if Lina and the others did not. Now was not the time to hesitate, because Zelgadis was dying.

She could see it as soon as she had laid eyes on him, could See the damage done that Lina couldn't. It was a wonder he had survived long enough for her to get there.

It would be a wonder if he still survived.

In a sense, he was bleeding to death. Not physically, though--the wound was on a purely astral level. _Shadow Redemption, the counter spell_…._Zelgadis wasn't able to finish it. It separated the human, demon, and golem parts, but their _spirits_ were still connected. His soul has been ripped in three and is bleeding. _But how could she seal it? How could she mend a broken bond of the soul?

_I have to try,_ she told herself strongly. _If only enough to buy us some time for a real solution._

"Tanith? Can you….Can you help--"

"I know you're all tired. But please, keep going for a while."

"But it's not working!"

"Trust me. Right now, you're the only ones keeping him alive." Tanith closed her eyes, fingers tingling at the cool softness of the unconscious man's skin. With her sight blocked, she was able to See better.

In the darkness behind her eyelids glowed a human outline, one slightly different and much fainter than it should have been. The rainbow light of Shaman magic could barely be seen now. His life force was weak and fading, and Tanith opened her view "wider" to better See the cause.

It was like two veins trailing away from his body, both torn in a way that made Tanith wince. The wounds were huge--not surprising, considering how tightly Zelgadis must have been bonded to his former parts. From this wider perspective she was also able to See the combined energies of Lina and Sylphiel flowing into him. _Only to be lost,_ she noted sadly. _There's only one way to solve this_….

With a deep sigh and a firm gathering of courage, Tanith opened her view so she could See her own glowing self as well. She reached out a bright spiritual "hand," grasping one of the four trailing veins from her own body.

It had been years since her own wounds had been dealt, and she still didn't know how she had survived the loss. However, now was not the time to wonder about such miracle gifts--or curses--as the restoration of her own life. Forcing away all memories, Tanith studied the severed end and the astral "seal" that had kept her alive.

_It's too complicated, _she decided, turning back to the former chimera. _And it would take more energy than I have. But I can probably manage a sort of "bandage" for now. It's all there is._

With great care she wove a net of astral energy with her spirit hands, using her own power to seal it to the vein. For one tense moment she watched to see if it would hold.

It did.

Without pause to congratulate herself, Tanith quickly wove a second cap and set it in place. It held, and the Mage sighed as the healing energy of the other two girls began to restore Zelgadis's weakened life force. Then, despite how exhausted she was after using so much power, Tanith cast her own spell to aid the other.

When she finally opened her eyes, Zelgadis was sleeping peacefully, and Sylphiel and Lina were watching his healed form with relief. "It worked," the former whispered, looking ready to sleep herself.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Tanith asked, already moving towards Amelia and Gourry.

"They are," Lina answered, still watching her sleeping friend. "If you can take care of them, I'll do something about a fire and food." She raised her eyes to meet Tanith's. "I want to talk to you later about what happened."

She nodded agreement. "After everyone's okay, though."

Lina repeated the gesture. "Sure. Okay."

* * *

For once, there was no snoring as several of the group members slept. Amelia and Gourry's bruises had been healed, and they, along with Zelgadis and Sylphiel, sought to replenish their depleted powers in their dreams.

Lina and Tanith, however, found no such rest. The elf tried her best to explain what she'd seen with her True Sight and what she'd done to fix it. When she finished, Lina sighed and rubbed her eyes. "So the whole of it is," she summarized, "Zelgadis's spiritual body was torn in three and didn't heal. You were able to stop the 'bleeding,' but it's only a temporary solution, and we have to find something better." Tanith nodded gravely. The sorceress moaned, dragging her hands down her face in a gesture of frustration. She fell silent for several moments before raising her gaze to the Mage. "How long?" she asked softly, fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure," Tanith admitted truthfully. "Days, weeks…maybe months."

"Shit…." Lina kicked her heal into the dirt. "How could this have happened?"

Tanith shook her head. "It should have, as far as I can tell. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to finish it. But these wounds couldn't have been caused by just the taking out of his demon and golem parts--they're too big, for one thing." She looked down at the man in question. "If I had some more time…maybe I could figure out what happened…."

Lina nodded. "He'll be okay for awhile, right?" Tanith silently affirmed. "Then we won't tell him what's happened."

Tanith blinked, finally meeting Lina's eyes. She couldn't keep the surprise from her face. "Not tell….But shouldn't we?"

Lina's expression was unreadable. "He just got back the one thing he's ever wanted--as far as I know, at least." Her gaze drifted to their sleeping friend. "If we can find out what happened and fix it….I'd rather do that than ruin this for him. If he knew, he'd just get all independent on us again."

"We can't let that happen," Tanith reluctantly agreed. "The way he is now, he couldn't handle any kind of major fight." _I still don't like not telling him, though,_ she thought silently. She sighed. _But if Lina thinks it's for the best_…_I just I'll just have to go with her._ "Okay," she said aloud. "We won't tell him, unless it's necessary."

Lina nodded. "Unless it's necessary," she echoed. A smile worked its way onto her lips. "And in the mean time, we let him enjoy being human while we find a way to keep him like this."

Tanith glanced at Zelgadis, watching him sleep. For the first time in her memory, he looked peaceful, content. Any trace of pain was gone from his expression. He looked like a child, all the heavy burdens of may hurtful years having been suddenly lifted. And lifted with that pain--to Tanith's surprise and slight disappointment--was that aura that had alternately drawn her and caused her to fear him. Instinct was now silent--he was no longer her enemy. But now, somehow, he'd lost some part of the beauty she'd seen in him.

_That's not fair,_ she admonished herself, feeling ashamed for even thinking he was now less that what he'd been. _Just because his face has changed doesn't mean his personality has, too. Sure he was_…_before, but he's just as handsome now. And you liked him for his quietness, his caring._

_But, now that he's human, he may not bother with you anymore,_ some part of her spoke up. Tanith was surprised by the thought, for he'd never given an indication of her meaning anything more than a traveling companion to him. Even if she felt…differently, _she_ certainly hadn't made any such feelings clear to _him._

_I'm tired,_ she finally reasoned. _I'm not thinking straight. It's been a long day, and I've used up a lot of energy. Better to sleep now and figure it out in the morning._

Tanith settled herself on the ground beside the already slumbering sorceress. Tired had been an understatement; she was exhausted, and sleep came upon her quickly.

Just before she fell into the waiting darkness, she wished she would dream and get to speak to her clouded adviser. He would probably be able to tell her what to do.

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 6: Break! Falling Apart

"So then the guy says, 'What? You mean I slept through it?'"

"That's terrible!"

"That didn't happen! It couldn't have."

"It's true, I swear! The guy who told it to me said his friend's cousin's husband really did that."

"Really!"

"It's still not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

The girls burst into giggles, covering their mouths. A particularly brave one went so far as to lean briefly against the man they surrounded, batting her eyes at him. "Zelgadis-san, really. That is a terrible story to be telling a bunch of ladies like us."

Zelgadis grinned. "My apologies then, dear lady." He carefully took the girl's hand, bowing over it and raising a suggestive eyebrow at another. "I was merely hoping that such a charming tale would convince such fine ladies as yourselves to stay for another drink."

The first girl retrieved her hand, swatting at his playfully. "Only it _you_ are paying, Zelgadis-san."

"Of course."

The former chimera cheerfully ordered another round of drinks for the women keeping him company. Across the room, several figures glared at him, but--whether he know of their existence or not--he ignored them. One stuck out her tongue, her middle finger, but all her efforts were wasted; Zelgadis was too busy.

The tavern was filled. It seemed that all of the people in the city of Jern were there and celebrating. A minstrel and his dancing partner had taken a place in one corner, and they were soon joined by several other enthusiastic couples. Several loud drunken card games were being played away from the more physical party-goers, and the waitresses bustled about trying to serve them all. The rest of common room's inhabitants held their own gatherings at the circular tables or the long bar. The latter was where most of the single female crowd was congregating, listening intently to the handsome young traveler's many tales.

But back in the furthest corner of the room, one table was not interested in the festivities.

"That bastard," Lina growled, slumping back into her chair. "Who does he think he is? This is the third night in a row, for heaven's sake!"

"At least he's enjoying himself," Amelia spoke up meekly. Her face, however, showed she was just as upset as the sorceress.

Lina started to reply, then halted herself. She and Tanith had kept the secret of Zelgadis's condition away from their friends, something that hadn't come as easy to the red-head as she had first thought. And there had been many times she had wanted to blurt out--to Zelgadis in particular--about the seriousness of their new journey.

"Hey Lina." Gourry leaned closer to be heard over the noise of the large room. "Where's Tanith?"

"Out. She'll be back soon." _Hopefully with information on how to help Zel,_ she added silently.

Jern was by no means a sorcerer's town; a church was the only source of magical information. Tanith had devoted her afternoons to scouring the dusty volumes of the library, hoping to find any clue. Lina had offered to help, but they finally decided it would be best for her to stay with the group. This proved to be a good idea, since Amelia, Sylphiel, and Gourry needed to be kept distracted.

Not to mention keeping Zelgadis from wandering off with some group of overly-friendly females.

"Why is Zelgadis-san spending so much time on those girls?" Sylphiel finally spoke up.

"You mean, why is he spending so much of our money," Amelia corrected, even though she wanted an answer to the priestess's question more than the older girl herself did.

Lina glared at her friend as he raised his glass in a toast. "Just making up for lost time," she muttered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

The door to the tavern opened, a cool breeze sweeping through the crowd. Several of the customers glanced up, then took a second look as the young blonde entered. She ignored the stares and invitations, making her way wearily to the far corner. "Hey." Tanith lowered herself into one of the empty chairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Find anything?" Lina asked casually. Inwardly she noted the weariness in the girl's movements and expression, seeing the results of three days of endless reading and searching. But more than that was the distance in the elf's eyes. She had been pulling away from them ever since they'd left Rana. Lina guessed it had something to do with the Shadow Priests, but she couldn't figure out anything else besides that. _Worry about that later--she'll be fine. Zel needs us more right now._

Tanith met her gaze, and the look alone was enough of an answer. She leaned across the table, taking a tall glass of water that--miraculously--hadn't been devoured with the rest of the food. She quickly remedied that, managing a faint, forced smile for the other group members. When she was done, she glanced over her shoulder towards the bar. "Is Zelgadis still at it?"

Lina watched Tanith carefully. "Yeah, the bastard. Seems he's forgotten who his friends are." The girl nodded absently, not quite hearing the response with the answer so obvious. The sorceress ground her teeth, barely able to read the expression on the blonde's face. It was an emotion she was familiar with, having traveled so much and seen so many situations. She knew that hurt, slightly betrayed look, had even felt the same at times. The really frustrating part was that it was the most emotion Tanith had shown in days, but somehow Zelgadis didn't even notice. And here Lina had thought the two had actually been getting close. _I can't stand them. They would be so good for each other, but they're not _doing_ anything about it! How can they both be so dense!_

She ordered more food.

Nearly an hour later, Zelgadis waved good-bye to his companions, promising to meet them the next evening. They let him go reluctantly, swearing terrible vengeance if he didn't keep his word. Still chuckling to himself, he strode across the room to the corner table, flopping into a chair with a content sigh. "Hey guys," he greeted casually, blank gaze showing his thoughts were elsewhere. "Nice party, huh?"

Lina snorted, crossing her arms and turning away. "Yeah. Swell."

Her harsh tone brought the sorcerer's attention back from its wandering. He stared at the red-head curiously. "What's the matter?" Lina didn't answer, so he turned to the others.

Amelia refused to meet his gaze, staring across as if the drunken men dancing there were completely fascinating. Her eyes, however, glinted in the light with a look of hurt. Sylphiel kept glancing between Zelgadis and her folded hands before finally settling on Lina. Tanith seemed to be ignoring them all, focused on her meal. Gourry took it all in, apparently as confused as the former chimera, and offered his friend a sympathetic shrug.

"Lina," Zelgadis finally petitioned, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she answered sharply. The sorceress abruptly faced him, eyes hard even as her tone was fighting to be neutral. "At least, there's nothing wrong with _us."_

Zelgadis blinked but wasn't angry. That seemed to upset Lina even more. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Did you enjoy your little fan club over there?" she retorted.

"Is that what this is about?" He laughed, sliding out of his chair to stand behind the red-head. He set his hands on her shoulders, bending down close to her ear. "You know, Lina, if you're jealous you should say so. I have plenty of time for everyone."

"Oh, get _over_ yourself!" she snapped, and shoved him back towards his seat. He fell into it laughing. _"Stop _it, Zelgadis! I'm not joking, and neither is anyone else!"

Zelgadis managed to calm down, looking over the group again. The reserved, closed gazes sobered him completely as he realized they _were_ being serious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lina asked, her town lowered but still hard. She leaned closer to him with flashing eyes. "You've been acting strange ever since we got here."  
  
Zelgadis was genuinely puzzled. "Wha'da'ya mean _me? You're _the ones acting weird." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "What's up with you all?"

"Listen to yourself! 'What's up?' You never talk like that!" Lina turned to her companions, Amelia and Sylphiel nodding their agreement. "You've been acting stranger and stranger ever since five days ago."

His expression grew icy. "Since I became human, you mean," he stated plainly.

"Yes," the sorceress answered bluntly, crossing her own arms to mirror his posture. She was treading dangerous ground--could tell in the way the man's eyes narrowed--but she was tired of being silent in her complaints. "Since you've become human you've been acting like a fool. You've been strutting around this town like it's yours. And those girls!" She threw her hands up in disgust. "They're witless, but I still can't figure out _what_ they see in you."

Zelgadis leapt to his feet, fists impacting loudly against the table. "Obviously more than you see!"

Lina followed him a second later. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean," he answered coolly, "That you don't know me as well as we both thought."

"Ha!" The sorceress ground her knuckles into her hips, glaring down her nose at him. "I know just fine who you are, and this isn't it."

Zelgadis grinned, but it was an expression filled with scorn. "You know the chimera. You don't know _me,_ Zelgadis. _This_ is how I act, _this _is who I am. This is the me _before_ I was a freak, a monster." He started to turn away as if to head up the stairs.

"Well, I don't like this Zelgadis."

He spun on her so fast that everyone jumped. Amelia and Sylphiel winced at his dagger stare, expecting an assault at any moment.

But instead of shouting at the sorceress as he normally would have, Zelgadis only glared. The sounds of the full tavern faded into the distance, the air around the corner table so thick with tension that even the waitresses decided to leave the dishes until later. Lina, with her hands at her sides, met his eyes glare for glare. "In fact, I like the old Zel better. At least then you had some sense."

His eyes burned like some predator locking on a new prey. Still he didn't speak, his pale human skin slowly growing red with rage. His gaze then swept across the others. Sylphiel was hunched in her chair, but both she and Gourry were nodding slowly. Amelia was watching Lina with shock, but her agreement was clear. Tanith's own eyes were closed, hands clasped easily on the table. She seemed oblivious to the argument.

For some reason, that upset Zelgadis even more. Why wasn't she defending him? She _knew_ how terrible demons were. She knew how hard it was to not be human. She was the one who told him about the spell in the first place! She should be _helping_ him, not sitting there as if she didn't care!

_Maybe she doesn't,_ he realized. She hadn't, after all, been around since they'd arrived in Jern. And the two of them had never been that close--

_Except after fighting Leshimier the first time. Except for the king's cell._

--so why should she care about him?

He straightened, focusing back on Lina. "I'm sorry you don't like the real me," he said coldly. "I guess we weren't as good of friends as I thought."

She was stubborn, even as Amelia and Sylphiel looked ready to protest. She answered before they could. "I guess you're right."

Zelgadis nodded, having expected such a reply. Without another word he turned away, heading for the door. He didn't need to say good-bye; it was clear by the way he walked that they wouldn't be seeing him again.

Once his figure was out of sight and definitely gone, Lina sunk down into her chair, resting her head on her hand. "That didn't go as well as I would have liked," she murmured.

"Lina-san, why?" Amelia stood, staring down at her elder. "Why did you say those things to him? Why'd you have to be so mean?"

The sorceress refused to meet anyone's eyes. "He doesn't listen to anything he doesn't want to hear," she stated emotionlessly.

"That's no excuse! You've never been so hard on him and been serious! Now he's gone, and we can't even apologize!" Amelia spun in a circle, torn between arguing with the red-head and racing after the sorcerer. "How could you, Lina-san? Even if his was acting like a fool, why'd you have to go and ruin his fun and--"

Lina leapt to her feet so quickly that Amelia fell back into her chair. Her brown eyes blazed with an emotion that none of them could read. Her voice was so loud that other customers near her flinched and glanced at her warily.

_"Because he's dying, Amelia! He's acting like a child and doesn't even realize that he could be dead tomorrow!"_

Gourry blinked in surprise, for once understanding the seriousness of the conversation. Sylphiel covered her mouth as the princess stuttered on a reply. Both girls looked to Tanith. The Mage nodded slowly, her eyes still closed. "Something went wrong with the spell," she said softly. "He's dying."

"He's…he's dying…?" Amelia repeated, sounding as though she was trying to deny the words.

"Yes," Lina answered, returning to her seat. "We've been trying to figure out what happened, and if there's a cure."

Sylphiel finally spoke up. "Does Zelgadis-san know that he's…."

"No." Tanith slowly rose to her feet. She finally opened her eyes, meeting Lina's gaze. "But I think it's time he did."

The sorceress nodded, standing as well. She began to head for the stares; she knew she wasn't the right one for this mission. Before she left, however, she paused beside the elf. Her voice was low for the blonde's ears alone. "I'm leaving it up to you."

Tanith silently assured her understanding, knowing it was more than "I'm leaving it up to you." It was "I'm depending on you to bring our friend back." Lina then left, and Amelia and the others followed to get an explanation and talk about a solution.

Tanith slipped out of the town, and as the city lights faded, the darkness surrounded her, leaving her with a cold premonition.

* * *

Zelgadis paced angrily, scowling at the ground. His heavy footsteps could barely be heard above his rasping breath and pounding heart. His thoughts were a jumbled mess that could not be understood, save several curses aimed at his _former_ friends.

Eventually he had to stop his pacing--he was exhausted. That brought out a whole new round of foul words concerning his body's weakness. _Damn it, something's not right. I was never this weak._ He growled, fists clenched so tight that his nails dug painfully into his palms. _If Lina and Tanith and the others weren't acting like such bitches I could ask them._

That thought was crushed violently. _Never again. I'll never ask for their help again. They don't understand anything._

As if called by his thoughts, a figure appeared at the corner of his sight. Even without his demon senses he knew who it was, and he turned away. There was no reason to ask how she'd found him, and he didn't care why she had come.

Tanith strode easily into the small clearing, arms at her sides. She didn't speak, merely standing behind him calmly, watching. Zelgadis refused to turn, wishing she would just leave. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence. "What do you want?" he snapped over his shoulder.

"You were pretty rude back there," Tanith stated, ignoring his question. He could feel her eyes on his back.

"Me?!" Now he faced her, surprised by her words. He'd been expecting an apology or a request for him to come back, not a reprimand. _"You're _the ones spouting nonsense about _me_ acting strange!"

"We were telling you the truth," she replied calmly. Her tone was patient; it only made him angrier. "Lina, Amelia--we're all your friends, Zelgadis."

"Yeah, right." He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed and cold. "Some friends. You can't even understand what this means to me."

"Wrong." He blinked, taken aback by her declaration. "We do understand--what being human means to you, what being able to have attention means. We all understand. That's why Lina never brought it up until now." She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't you think she would have said something sooner if she didn't? Would she have let you get away with such strange behavior otherwise?"

"But I'm _not_ acting strange!" He threw up his arms in exasperation. "This is the _real _me, _before _I was changed!" It was so frustrating that even his constant repetition wasn't being heard. Her disbelieving gaze caused him to lower his voice. "Not that it matters. She said she liked the old me better. But that wasn't me." He glared at her, spreading his arms wide. "This is me, the real me, and I'm not changing back."

"But you--"

"No!" he interrupted. "That's the way things are. You all will just have to get used to it, because I'm not changing."

Tanith frowned, the first crack in her calm demeanor. Zelgadis took great pleasure in the expression. She _should_ be upset. She _should_ get angry, because _he _was angry. He had wanted this for over four years, had suffered all that time because he couldn't find a way to reach his goal.

And now this girl was telling him that everyone liked him better when he was a monster, back when every night he mourned at not having found even a clue. Back when every morning brought a dim hope that maybe _today_ would bring his salvation. Back when he had to hide his face. Back when he was running from Rezo, when he was being used, even manipulated.

They wanted him to go back to the anger and the hate, to the fear and the shame. The days of doubts and even despair. Back to the loneliness, the unending loneliness that only Lina and Gourry had been partially able to alleviate, if only for a short time.

Tanith just stood there. She should have been understanding of his pain, should have been helping him and defending him. For her to actually be arguing with him, agreeing with Lina--

"You're acting so foolish."

--was enough to make him wish she'd suffer as much as he had.

"I'm not acting foolish," he retorted. "Why do I keep having to repeat myself? I'm acting like a _human_, like the human I'm _supposed_ to be."

Tanith shook her head, the frown on her lips moving to her eyes. "It must have been a long time since you've been human, because you're acting like a child."

Zelgadis ground his teeth crossing his arms again, mind supplying him with a comeback. _"You're_ the one acting like a child, Tanith." He grinned darkly at the surprise that escaped her mask. "You walk around here, acting like you know everything, breaking down whenever something gets too tough for you to handle."

She scowled. Zelgadis silently cheered this second victory. He wondered how far he could push her. It wasn't fair, her attitude. She had grown so cool the last few weeks, almost superior in the way she wouldn't talk with any of them. She was always acting so in control, so knowledgeable of everything around them. He wanted to hurt her, want to prove that she was no better than him or anyone else. Even if she _had_ been "chosen" by the Elements, it didn't mean she could look down on him. He wouldn't let her, and he eagerly waited for her next comment.

He didn't have to wait long. "I don't understand you humans," she spat.

"Of course you don't; you aren't one."

The insult didn't work as he had hoped--she brushed it aside as though it didn't bother her. "I've seen plenty of people who don't give you a second look, but you act like everyone's terrified of you. People don't judge you that harshly."

"What are you talking about?" He filled his voice with scorn. "You said before that you've never spent a night in an inn until you met us. You hide from humans, and you think you know any better than me?" He laughed, sounding as superior as possible. "I've been run out of towns before, Tanith. I've been turned away from inns and restaurants times when I've forgotten to wear my mask. Not being human is a curse. People fear and hate and persecute those that are different. Why do you think Rezo wanted to be able to see? He was tired of being treated like some poor invalid, just like I'm tired of being treated like a freak."

"There are worse things than being treated differently." Tanith's eyes shone with a strange light, focusing within on something he couldn't see. "You could be dead."

He had no reply to that. There had been times when he had wanted to die rather than keep on following the Red Priest, rather than have to face another busy town from behind his mask. Some dark nights he'd even considered doing the deed himself, back when he'd first been changed. If it hadn't been for Zolf and Rodimus….

He shook his head, banishing the disturbing thoughts. Tanith's expression was turning smug. It then occurred to him that _she_ might be trying to upset him as much as _he_ was trying to upset _her._

That could not be tolerated.

"You don't understand." His fingers curled tightly around the fabric of his clothes, straightening his stance. "You, Lina, Amelia--you're my friends, but you don't even try to understand how I feel."

"For calling us friends," she replied," You sure don't treat us very well. After everything that's happened--"

"Like you know how to treat friends," he shot back. "You've been wandering for so long that you've obviously forgotten."

Tanith's eyes darkened, fists clenched at her sides. Zelgadis realized he was hitting some tender spots, and that caused him to grin. He was winning.

"I had friends, before." Her voice was low, body and face tense with barely suppressed emotions.

And then he knew how to break her. Lina had done it before, not realizing until it was too late. The one thing Tanith never talked about, the one topic she avoided at all costs. Every time she talked about her own people, her eyes had grown pained. He could bring that out again. Right now. He could beat her down, and then maybe she'd understand how he had felt all those years. She would know what he had lived through, day after day. She would understand.

Zelgadis felt his lips stretch into a smile. "Yes, what about your friends?"

Tanith froze, expression freezing. She didn't try to speak. He held her gaze for several long seconds, relishing the flicker of hurt in her slit blue eyes before continuing. "You keep telling us about your 'Mages.' For years you protect us helpless humans out of 'duty' or some other such shit. You're just the Light of God, aren't you? And oh, you Ruumin are so amazing with your perfect society, your perfect lives away from the rest of the evil world." Zelgadis advanced towards her a few steps, getting a perverse pleasure from her widening eyes. "And then there are you Mages. So tight, so caring of each other. Like siblings." He spread his arms in a questioning gesture. "Where are they now, Tanith?"

She stepped back, face gone ghostly pale. Zelgadis continued, not really hearing himself anymore, not able to stop.

"Where are your precious little brother and sister Mages now, Tanith? Did you run away? No, you told me you did something terrible, didn't you. They're not here anymore." He lowered his voice, but as he continued it began to grow in volume and ferocity, fueled by his own emotions.

"I had friends once, too, Tanith. They took care of me when I was mutated by that so called 'Priest.' They did everything for me! They kept me alive. They kept me sane. So did Lina, and Gourry, and Amelia and Sylphiel. I had friends who fought for me, just like yours probably did. I had friends who would sacrifice everything for me, and I for them, just like you and your Mages. I'm just as good as you, Tanith!. But in one way I'm better, because _I_ didn't stand by and _watch them die!!!"_

Zelgadis spun around, turning his back on the elf. The forest rang with his final words, silence following on its heals. Not even the animals stirred, waiting for something that wasn't coming.

_I've won. She can't beat that. I've won._

But the silence began to grow thick, dampening his victory and filling him with apprehension. _Why doesn't she say something? Is she even there?_ He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of blond hair. He couldn't see her face, but her arms were tight against her sides.

Zelgadis grew uncomfortable. His fingers twisted in his sleeve, eyes shifting as if to get a better view of her without turning. He alternated his weight back and forth, from foot to foot. The forest was completely still, hundreds of eyes focused on that one tiny clearing. The presence of the person behind him was almost overpowering, and finally he couldn't take it. Readying a new, scornful comment he turned around, fists locking by his sides as he faced the girl.

The words died in his lungs, hands unclenching and breath held as his gaze met hers.

Her stance, her face, even her eyes practically glowed with anger, frozen from just before he'd exploded. Her skin was white in the light of the full moon that had settled directly overhead as if to watch the scene with the rest of the forest. Her arms trembled just barely as she glared at him.

And from those blazing eyes spilled more tears than Zelgadis had thought were possible to shed. They poured down her cheeks, dripping off her chin to be absorbed into her cloak. Behind the anger of her stare shone the terrible pain that had found only one escape.

He didn't know what to do. Her hard, unmoving exterior was more frightening and grieving than if she had been broken down and sobbing. There was nothing he could say to take back his words, but worse than that was that part of him didn't want to.

Finally she spoke. Her voice was chillingly dull, as though she wasn't completely there. Zelgadis shook himself as she did, but upon hearing her words his mind went numb. He struggled for a reply, not believing the statement she'd just made. "I'm…I'm what?"

"You're dying," she repeated, just as emotionlessly as before. "Shadow Redemption didn't work, and you're dying."

"Didn't…work?" That didn't make any sense--he was human. That was how it was supposed to be. "But, but I'm--"

"The spell didn't complete itself," she interrupted. Her expression calmed, returning to the flat mask she'd arrived in. The tears, however, refused to stop. Tanith didn't seem to notice, and that unsettled him even more. "It removed the demon and golem, and it split your astral spirit. But there wasn't enough power, and it couldn't seal you. Your soul is bleeding to death."

This was impossible. "But I feel fine," he insisted. "I haven't--"

"Don't you feel weak, like some part of you is draining out?" she continued. "You're using up energy quickly and can't replace it. I was able to put a 'bandage' on the injuries to slow them, but they won't last."

He shook his head rapidly, but she went on before he could speak. "Lina knows it; she's telling the others right now. We've been heading to Atlas City to find a cure, and we've been searching here as well."

_That's where she's been the whole time--trying to find a cure for me._ "But the spell was fine," he protested. "I felt it comple--"

"You were knocked out before it was over," she pointed out coldly. "The spell may have finished with you physically, but not completely. You weren't strong enough."

Those last words hit him like an explosion. Not strong enough? The one thing he had always fought to achieve, the obsession that had led to his original transformation…and now it was ruining his life again?

_Ever since that time I've wanted to be strong, since I was nine. I've always worked for it, even as a chimera._ He closed his eyes tightly, blocking out the image of the girl before him It was too much--it was all too much. He was finally human again. Everything was supposed to be all right. The one thing he'd believed in all those years….

_And again, my own weakness has destroyed everything._

_Even her_….

But there was no point in giving up just yet. Tanith had said they were looking for a cure, and he had to search as well. _This time,_ he thought strongly, facing the Ruumin again, _I won't lose._

"Fine." It was all he said, all he would say. Despite all the mixing emotions, his anger was still there--he couldn't forgive her so easily. She had been too cold, too superior, not even willing to admit her defeat by breaking down. They had been falling apart for some time now, and there was nothing to be done about it now. Without another word he left, heading back towards the city. He didn't know if she was following.

And he didn't care.

* * * * * *

Thunder roared overhead, lightening flashing so often the night looked more like day. Tanith covered her head, hiding from the dream even as she knew it was futile. This dream had haunted her for eight years, and she hadn't yet found a way to overcome it.

She was tossed back and forth, arms and legs banging painfully against wood dampened by the constant rain. Breathing was difficult, and seeing was even more so--water kept pounding into her face.

There was a terrible, ripping agony. It felt as if something had taken hold of her arms and legs, tearing them away from her shocked body. She could hear screaming--most of it her own. Then some sharp object collided with the back of her head, sending her into complete darkness.

* * * * * *

Tanith sat bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to regain her breath.

_I haven't had that dream for over a month,_ she thought, slowly reestablishing her calm. _Not since I joined up with Lina and the others, since I met clouded brother._

She blinked rapidly, realizing she hadn't seen or heard from him since the casting of Shadow Redemption.

Tanith suddenly felt sick, afraid, and very, very lonely. Everyone was falling away from her, and now the dreams were starting again.

_It's my punishment. I knew Shadow Redemption wasn't a good idea, and I let it happen anyway. He's left me--I'm on my own again._ It was a sobering answer.

Tanith pushed the choking emotions down, forcing on herself the calm mask she'd held since Rana. She was being punished, but she'd been being punished the past eight years. She would just continue, like she had for so long already.

_Perhaps, when I find and answer and make things right again, clouded brother will forgive me._

_Perhaps_….


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 7: Clouds! Rays of Hope

"Okay, so lets get everything straight." Lina counted off the items with her fingers as she spoke. "One, Shadow Redemption didn't work like it was supposed to. Two, Zel's in pretty bad shape, even though Tanith has helped him _temporarily_, but we don't know when her 'bandages' will give. Three, we have to find a solution--and don't you dare say you're doing this on your own, Zel--and the best we've got is Atlas City. Four, there's a bounty out on Amelia's and my heads, along with whoever's with us." She sighed deeply.

Sylphiel shook her head. "That doesn't sound very good."

"It's not."

"What should we do, Lina?" Gourry asked, for once serious and focused.

The sorceress shrugged, taking a bite of her dinner. "It's obvious, I think. We head for Atlas City and check out their Sorcerer's Guild. And--" she added, casting a pointed glare at Zelgadis; he wasn't looking, "--we turn everything we find over to Tanith. She's really the only one who might be able to figure out just what happened."

Tanith set the glass of water she'd been drinking down. "I think I already have."

Lina spun on her. "What? You did? When?"

"Yes, tell us," Amelia urged.

The elf took a deep breath, looking down at the table. "Last night and this morning, but I have just one question for Zelgadis: What happened when you were transformed?"

The sorcerer winced just barely. He sat back in his chair, dinner untouched, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He answered in as flat a tone as he could, hoping the others wouldn't see how troubling the memory was for him. "Rezo offered to make me stronger. He pointed his staff at me and…that's about it." He didn't mention the pain he'd felt, the terrifying changes he'd experienced. They wouldn't have understood.

But Tanith wasn't finished. "Where did you wake up?"

It was an odd question, and he glanced at her. Her eyes were closed. "In the forest," he answered. "Right where he found me." She sighed. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You weren't made into a chimera by the normal methods, Zelgadis." Her eyes opened, but only to stare at her water glass. "If you had been, then you would have woken up in a lab or other room--Rezo would have had to have moved you there to work the process, and it would have taken several hours."

"So what are you saying?" Lina asked.

"Zelgadis's chimera body was created by magic," Tanith responded. "Shadow magic. More specifically, the spell know as Dark Life."

The group fell silent, pondering this discovery. Lina nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense, but would that have caused his current condition?"

Tanith shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I haven't figured that out yet." She raised her eyes. "But I can explain some other things to you, about what exactly Zelgadis is going through and how it will affect him. It'll be another long story, but we're not going anywhere tonight, right?" She made a helpless gesture. "It can't hurt, and it'll be good if everyone can at least understand a little."

"I agree," Amelia put in helpfully. "I certainly want to know."

"Me too," Lina added seriously. "But first--" She leapt to her feet, shouting in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey, Innkeeper! We need twelve chicken platter dinners out here!"

"Lina-san, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nonsense, Amelia!" She faced the cook who'd come stumbling out of the back room. She pointed to the princess. "And mister, charge it to this girl!"

After everyone had calmed down, and Lina had proven she--or rather, Amelia--could pay for the meals, Tanith began.

"What we are dealing with is mind magic. It's not an actual _type_ of magic, like Black or White, but it's a part of all of them. Every spell, no matter what the type or where it comes from, requires a level of mental control."

"Otherwise," Lina broke in, "Things can get really out of hand."

"Things always go out of hand when you're around," Gourry softly pointed out.

As the swordsman climbed up off the floor, resetting his chair and rubbing his head, and Lina smoothed the wrinkles from her clothing, Tanith selected a chicken bone from Gourry's plate. Then she plucked a single hair from her head. "Depending on the spell and the caster, a control spell can vary in size. This hair would be the smallest form, but it wouldn't do more than let the caster know where the…the 'puppet' was." Zelgadis winced at the word, but nobody noticed. She held up the rib bone. "This would be the size of a weaker spell, like the one that was on Zelgadis."

The former chimera shot her brief, sharp glare that also went unnoticed. "Breaking a bond like this--" She snapped the bone. "--wouldn't cause any kind of discomfort or danger to either the controller or the controlled. Now, for a stronger spell…." She looked around for a reasonable example, finally settling for a chicken leg. "Breaking something like this--meaning it was done forcefully and not 'undone' by the caster--would result in two things: First, the one being controlled would get a sizable wound. Spirit wounds don't usually heal by themselves, but depending on the 'width' it could take years before the person would even notice."

Amelia, Sylphiel, and Lina nodded thoughtfully. Gourry still looked interested, his mouth full of chicken. Zelgadis didn't touch the food, arms remaining tightly crossed and expression sour. Tanith did her best to ignore the man. Her anger had passed. She couldn't blame him for what he'd said--it was, after all, the truth--but forgiveness was something she wasn't ready to give.

_Something's happened between us,_ she thought, half saddened and half troubled. _It's not just the fight--he's changed somehow. I thought we might have_…_gotten closer_…_after he became human, since instinct wouldn't be driving us crazy. But now_….

"So what we need to look for," Sylphiel interrupted her thoughts, "Is anything about mind magic and control spells?"

Tanith nodded, quickly returning her focus. "Yes, and anything about my people. There's so little that, chances are, anything written about us may have what we need."

Gourry swallowed a large chunk of meat, picking up Tanith's abandoned examples. "So, if one spell is like a chicken's rib, and the other is like a chicken's leg, what's the one that Zelgadis's got now?"

"Wow Gourry," Amelia said, quite awed. "You're actually following."

"That's because we're talking about food," Lina muttered.

Tanith seriously considered the swordsman's question. "Well, I suppose the best thing…." She held her right arm out over the table. Her expression and tone were so grave the others knew she wasn't exaggerating. "It would be like tearing off your arm. And Zelgadis has two of these."

Lina was the only one able to hide her distress. Even Zelgadis's face winced in worry before he hid in his bangs. "The worst part is," the sorceress added, noting the discomfort of the man, "This is a wound that can't be healed with our Shaman or White magic, and to be honest, I don't know if there's anything I can do."

That really hit home among the group--a problem Lina couldn't handle was _really_ serious. Amelia shook it off first. "But Tanith-san can, right?"

The Ruumin shrugged at the hopeful expressions. "I can keep him 'bandaged,' but it's only temporary. I can't tell you how long he's got, either, only estimate. Based on what I know…he could last anywhere from a day or two to maybe a few months, provided he doesn't do any sort of fighting or magic use."

The group fell silent, thoughtfully chewing their food. As disturbing as the news was, Tanith had to admit they were handling it well--not much could faze them for long.

Finally, Lina spoke. "Is that everything?"

"Well…." It wasn't. Not completely. But should she mention it?

_Clouded brother told me before that they should know everything, and they should. It would at least assure them that I know what I'm talking about._ She sighed, gathering her courage. _It's been eight years; I can control myself better now than I could a few weeks ago._ Tanith caught Zelgadis watching her out of the corner of his eye. He looked away when their gazes met.

_If anything, it'll convince him that I'm the only one who could help him now._ That settled, she prepared to continue.

_I just don't have to tell them about _them.

"There is something else," she said aloud, catching their attention again. "It's about the Ruumin and how I know what I do."

All but Gourry paused in their eating, leaning forward in anticipation. Information like this was hard to get out of their friend--they were always afraid of saying the wrong thing and seriously upsetting her.

"When the Ruumin were formed, we lived on an island in the southwest."

"Like Mipross?" Amelia asked. She'd finally gotten the story out of Lina and was eager to hear more about the elfin people.

"Yes, that was one of the elf villages." _So far, so good._ "We lived there until just before the attack on Mipross, but we rarely left the island."

"Why?" This time it was Sylphiel.

Tanith shrugged. "We didn't want much to do with the outside world, mostly because of the war. We gradually lost contact with the other elf groups because they still followed Ceiphied. Also, we believed we had a duty to protect the earth and the creatures on it, especially those who had gotten caught up in the war against their wills. Eventually, we gave up on trying to recruit the other elves and just kept to ourselves. Except, of course, when the Mages went out. According to our history, the Elements wanted it that way. They gave us this duty, to act as their hands, much the same way the Mazoku do for Shabranigdu and the Knight of Ceiphied for the Dragon God."

"So you were kinda cut off from the rest of the world," Lina suggested.  
  
"Exactly." _She seems to know where I'm going with this._ "It was the will of the Elements, and we followed it. But we aren't that different from humans, and close friends are harder to find in a smaller area."

The three girls nodded in complete agreement. "I never met any good-looking guys until after I left Seiluun," Amelia put in.

"The only really handsome one in Sairaag was Gourry-sama," Sylphiel added, blushing slightly at the look Lina gave her. "But he left."

Tanith's expression softened a bit, sympathizing with their feelings but glad they understood. Lina noted the look before steering the conversation back to the point. "So, what's that got to do with anything?"

The elf met her gaze and nodded. "Well, at that time, there were enough of us to be happy, I suppose. But then the Mages were born. Leisha, Pel, Terynn, Carme, and Paige were special, as you all know, and because of that they were singled out among our people. So the Elements decided to bless the five by granting them their most secret gift. We call it _shenelin,_ soul-bonded. It can only be broken by death. Shindranelle, the Element of Spirit, bound their souls together. The Harbingers became connected in such a way that, if they tried hard enough, they could talk to each other without using words."

"Like Telepathy?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, just like that." Tanith rubbed her hidden ear. "Only it wasn't a spell. It was an ability that was a part of them, like a mental ear and voice."

"So if one was in trouble," Lina spoke up, "The others would know about it."

"Right."

The red-head leaned back in her chair. "Not bad," she commented, impressed. "That would come in handy."

Tanith nodded and continued her story. But as she spoke, her tone grew solemn and chilling as her tale grew serious. "A bit over one thousand years ago, before the Mazoku war, one of the Mages rebelled against his chosen destiny. Valess left the island and eventually joined up with a bandit group. He fell in love with one of the women in their town, and they became soul-bonded. But the bandits were at war with another group, and that band attacked the first. Valess's love, Celest, was killed."

"I heard of that!" Lina suddenly interrupted. "The Dragon Wings Conflict that happened near Sangoost, right?" She turned to Amelia and Sylphiel. "The whole city is built in a valley."

Amelia's eyes lit up. "Yeah! There was a big explosion that created it. The city was formed several years later." She looked to Tanith. "Did Valess cause that?"

The elf nodded sadly. "He was so devastated over her death that he used Lucent Beam, the equivalent of Dragon Slave, and killed everyone on both sides." She lowered her head. "When he returned home, it was decided that the Ruumin could no longer live with humans. We couldn't risk our Mages losing control like that."

"So you left," Lina filled in.

"Yes."

The sorceress shook her head. "There have been so many fairy tales about destined lovers and whatever, and I never really thought it was true."

"They're not destined," Tanith corrected. "The Elements only bond people after they have met and already love each other, with the only exception being the Mages--they are bonded upon their first contact." _Now comes the hardest part._ She visibly steeled herself, the others catching on and waiting quietly. The tavern had pretty much cleared out by then--they had the place to themselves. "There are two final things you all should know." She held out her arm again. "This is the size of the injuries that Zelgadis has, right?" She waited until they had all nodded. "The _shenelin_ bond is about as large as this. The Mages of Valess's time all died when they disconnected our island and moved it out to sea--all but Valess. He lived for another year with four wounds this size, protecting the island until it could settle and watching for the next group of Mages. But he was even stronger than that, because he had another kind of bond with the bandit girl." Tanith took a deep breath, lowering her arm and eyes to the table. "There is a stronger bond, called a _charan,_ that happens between a Mage and another who are very deeply in love."

"Is it the size of a chicken?" Gourry asked.

Tanith answered before Lina could hit him. "No, Gourry. A _charan_ bond is more like the size of your waist."

"B-but Tanith-san," Sylphiel stuttered. "Wouldn't a break like that--"

"It can't be broken, Sylphiel." Tanith closed her eyes. "Not even death can sever a _charan_ couple. The death of one usually pulls the other with him or her. Valess lasted the longest of any, but most don't survive more than an hour, if that. However, Valess's bond was weaker than a normal one, since the girl was a human and had no magic whatsoever. The strongest ever heard of was between Paige and Carme."

"But weren't they both guys?" Lina asked, more than a little disgusted.

"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking. That sort of thing is not _very_ unusual for my people, but those two weren't like that. Paige and Carme loved each other, which was why Paige was so willing to sacrifice himself after the other's death."

Lina thought about this for a while. "Are these bonds limited only to Ruumin, Mages, or neither?"

"The _charan_ bonds are limited only to Mages," Tanith admitted. "Either Mage to Mage or Mage to someone else, like Valess and Celest. But that's not to say that _shenelin_ bonds don't happen among humans." Amelia and Sylphiel's eyes lit up. "I've never seen any, though I haven't been looking. Not many--if any--humans have True Sight, so…." She shrugged. "The Elements gift those that are close enough and deserving of it. The _charan_ life-mate bonds, however, are Their blessings to the Mages for the destiny we carry."

"That is _so_ great!" Amelia suddenly squealed. "Soul-mates and destined loves!" She hugged herself happily. "It's like a fairy tale come true!"

Lina laughed and gagged, admitting to herself that such a relationship would be the _only_ kind _she_ would settle for. Then she caught the look on Tanith's face.

The elf was fighting to keep her feelings in check, a look the sorceress had seen several times on her. _There's something else_…. "Tanith? That's not all, is it." It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded, collecting herself. "Just…don't think that it's all so wonderful," she advised softly, rising to her feet. "Shindranelle and the Elements don't just hand out these bonds--they usually come out of necessity, like when someone is in danger of dying before their time. It can be a hard, painful price." She turned, walking slowly towards the stairs. She paused in the silence that followed her, glancing over her shoulder. Even Zelgadis was watching.

"We have a saying among my people," she told them. "'Blessed are those who love with love. Blessed more those who are soul-bound. But cherish friends who are _charan--_on earth such love can not stay long.'" Her eyes were distant and pained. "No _charan_ couple has ever lived beyond the age of twenty."

* * *

The group watched in subdued silence as the Mage ascended the stairs. The nature of the stories and the pain in their friend's eyes weighed heavily on their minds. Amelia glanced at her companions and was startled by one of their expressions. "Sylphiel-san? What's wrong?"

The priestess had gone completely white, covering her mouth with both hands to keep from crying. The group turned to her worriedly, each voicing their own concerns until she raised a hand for silence. Lina leaned forward. "Come on, Sylphiel, her story wasn't that sad."

"Don't you get it?" she asked in a whisper, turning her wide eyes on the red-head. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

"Sure I did, but why are you so freaked out?" the sorceress persisted.

Perhaps it was Sylphiel's greater age, or even just her intuition as a priestess, but she understood something the others had yet to grasp. Maybe it was her own loneliness, or her relative newness compared to the rest, save Tanith, but a part of the elf's story had reached out to her. Sylphiel clasped her hands together, saying a silent prayer to her departed friend before focusing on the group.

"Lina-san," she started carefully, her seriousness forcing them all to listen, "Tanith-san is a Mage."

The red-head nodded, not quite following. "Yeah…and?"

The priestess shook her head. "She's a Mage. All the Mages have those soul-bonds." She paused as all their eyes widened. "But the rest of her Mages are dead, right?"

"Gods," Lina breathed. She looked to the stairs, finally understanding. "Four of those…those torn bonds? And she's still alive?"

"How is that possible if her stories were true?" Amelia spoke up. "Not that I doubt her, but…."

"She must have been healed, somehow, or her bonds weren't as strong." Lina scratched her head in guilt. "No wonder she got all upset whenever someone brought it up--it must tear her apart inside just to _think_ of them. We gotta be careful not to bring it up again." She turned to the others to get their agreement, but in the action noticed Zelgadis. "Hey, Zel, you okay?"

The former chimera sat stiffly in his chair, head lowered. His hands gripped his cup so tightly the red-head thought it would crumble between his fingers. His entire body was tense and shaking with what could almost be pain. Alarmed, Lina reached for his arm. "Zelgadis? What is it?"

He jerked away from her touch, looking up sharply. The guilt, pain, and anger in his eyes silenced any and all comments from his companions. Lina could tell his mind was whirling, but with what thoughts she couldn't be sure. _Maybe with whatever happened last night. Zelgadis shaped up a bit, but Tanith went practically ghostly--she's barely said a word until tonight. What happened between them? What did he say?_

She was about to voice her questions aloud, but Zelgadis seemed to sense her intentions. With another sharp glare, he rose from the table. Ignoring everything around him, he fled from the room. Lina feared he'd run away again, but his course took him to the stairs and the upper floor. She could hear his footsteps running down the hallway, then the muffled bang of his door closing.

* * *

Tanith sat easily in the window's sill, dressed only in her blue top and skirt. A full moon lit the town below her, but her eyes were raised towards the heavens. She leaned her head against the wood, arms crossed over a knee.

_I've been calling you all night, clouded brother,_ she thought, casting the message to the stars. _You haven't answered since the spell was cast. What have I done?_

Tanith already knew the answer; she had failed to protect Zelgadis from Shadow Redemption, had failed to find a solution to his "condition," and had failed the others by failing him. The Ruumin were no longer a secret from the world, their powers and histories no longer a myth. Even if Lina and the others never said a word, there was still Leshimier, as well as anyone in the tavern who might have overheard.

_And if it gets out to the Mazoku and Astral Shadows that the Ruumin are still alive_…._Boy, have I messed everything up._

She reached blindly behind her to the night table, retrieving her travel pouch. She removed one item before returning the bag. Only then did she tear her eyes from the moon, watching as its light reflected off the smooth pearl surface of the comb.

It fit snuggly in the palm of her hand, and Tanith traced the tiny birds engraved in the spine. There were five of the flying creatures, each in a different pose. And even though no expression could be determined from their animal faces, their eyes glowed with joy. Finally, she broke the spell with a sigh, running the strong teeth through her hair.

"I've been so foolish," she whispered into the night, comforted by the sound of her voice. Alone, her mind began to calm itself and sort out the mess all their lives had become. "I couldn't have stopped him from--what he did. He would have found a way to do it. He just wasn't strong enough." Tanith closed her eyes a moment, taking a sad pleasure from the familiar feel of the comb. "The way he's been acting…I should have expected. I should have tried to be more understanding of his feelings." She turned back to the moon and sighed. "But it's too late now, isn't it?"

_:I would say so, yes.:_

Tanith spun away from the window, facing the room. A pool of moonlight rested on the floor, bits of dust dancing out of the shadows beyond. The tiny particles swirled together to form a ghostly, cloaked figure. _:I would also say,:_ the boy continued, a soft smile touching both his lips and eyes, _:That you have been spending all-together too much time on your failures.:_

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Tanith stood and set down her comb. "I--I thought you'd--"

_:Left you? Little sister, I could not leave you any more than I could have left my own _shenelin_ siblings. The reason I was hidden,:_ he added before she could ask, _:Was so you could figure this out on your own.: _His gaze became stern. _:You are a Mage, Tanith, and it is about time you started acting more like one.:_

She winced away from the scolding, trying to hide her discomfort. "I--I've been trying," she insisted, then regretted the words as her tone turned to a whine. "It's just--"

_:I know you've been trying, but something is not working, is it?:_

Tanith sighed, lowering her head. "No," she agreed sullenly.

The Mage crossed his arms patiently. His expression had become unreadable, showing no emotion at all. Tanith grew anxious and was strangely unnerved by the lack of--life--on his face. _He's usually so caring,_ she thought, distressed by the change._ He's never acted this way before._

"You're_ the ones spouting nonsense about _me_ acting strange!"_

_"That's why Lina never brought it up until now. Don't you think she would have said something sooner if she didn't? Would she have let you get away with such strange behavior otherwise?"_

The ghost nodded slowly. _:You said that to Zelgadis, in the woods. You were complaining about him acting differently--:_

"--when I've been changing just as much," she finished, staring at the floor. "I've been trying to hide since we all became more than traveling companions. I didn't want to--to lose more friends."

Two fingers touched the bottom of her chin, gently raising her head so she could only look at his eyes. She thought briefly that he must have been a very powerful sorcerer at one time to be able to take an almost physical form. _:Being a Mage means protecting everything and everyone.: _He smiled softly, returning to the kind boy she'd always known him to be. _:But that does not mean you have to do it alone, little sister.:_

Tanith nodded slowly, understanding. "I've been pulling away, hiding in myself." _And that other feeling, that something was going to happen_…._it's still there, but it's still so far away. _She raised her head. _Maybe it's just me, or maybe not, but I can't let it defeat me before it even happens. Clouded brother doesn't know about this feeling_….

He nodded. _:It is right to grieve for you losses, little friend, but losing _them_ does not mean that you can never be happy again. You and the boy need to learn the same lesson--no one can fight alone. But you can not teach him until you learn it for yourself.:_

"You're right," she agreed, head lowering and eyes closed. "You're right." _I won't tell him_…._Not yet. There is too much happening _now _that I need to deal with. Whatever it is, it can and will wait._

Tanith paused, detecting a light in the darkness behind her closed eyelids. A strange and familiar power hummed to her Other Senses, and she curiously invoked her True Sight. She could See herself and the ghost, both surrounded in soft white lights. From her own astral body she could see four dull, blue cords, each torn and capped. Before she could turn her Sight away, a brighter vein caught her eye, coming from the area around her heart. She focused her gaze, disbelief muddling her thoughts. _This is impossible,_ she thought, staring at the fifth _shenelin_ bond--one that was intact--and following it away from herself. _How could I have bonded again_….

The thought trailed off, Tanith raising her eyes to meet the blue orbs of the spirit before her. "You…?"

_:No more than I could have left my own _shenelin_ siblings.:_ He smiled, and instantly a wash of emotions flowed into her. His emotions--joy, relief, and love so deep Tanith could not begin to doubt it--surrounded her like a warm blanket, suffocating her with his presence. It was in no way frightening. She welcomed it eagerly, not realizing just how badly she had missed it until that moment. As her legs began to tremble and buckle, the spirit swept forward to catch her.

_:My lovely little sister,:_ he whispered in her mind, his care and sympathy felt with ever word. _:My poor, lost little soul-mate.:_

Tanith gripped his soft tunic tightly, tears dampening the white fabric. "But…but how?" she managed to choke out, face hidden against his shoulder. "We've both been bonded before. How can we…now…."

_:We can not question the choices of the Elements, our _Jel'shena_, little one.:_ Even in her mind, his voice was as choked as hers. _:They have given us a gift. No Mage should have to fight alone.:_

"But--but after what I've _done!_ I don't _deserve_ it!" Tanith insisted. "After what happened with my--"

_:Their deaths were not your fault, Tanith,:_ he insisted. _:You know that being a Mage is a risk, and you can not be responsible for the choices they made. Besides,:_ he added, pushing back to better see her face. _:If you were not deserving, you would not have _me _now, would you?:_

Tanith couldn't accept his words so easily, but she pushed the argument aside to be dealt with later. For now she only enjoyed his presence, returning her head to his shoulder. For several minutes they stayed that way, silently thanking the forces that had brought them together.

The mood could not last for long, however, as Tanith's mind went over the meaning of the miracle bonding. "Things are about to get bad, aren't they?" she asked, staring blankly at the wall. "Bonds like this aren't formed without reason." _Is this what's been making me so nervous?_

The boy nodded, gently stroking her long hair. _:You are right.:_

"Whatever it is," she continued, "I won't be able to handle it on my own."

_:Right again,:_ the spirit confirmed. _:However, I have no idea of what lies ahead for you--for us,:_ he corrected. _:You can not let it worry you too much, though. When you are Willed to fight, you will go, but there is no reason to assume that that is what will happen. Just know that, no matter what, I am with you now, and so are your friends.:_

"Oh heavens." Tanith pulled away, reminded of earlier events. "I've been truly awful to them, haven't I?" Before he could reply, she went on. "I'm going to have to make it up to them tomorrow." She raised her eyes to his. They were soft and warm, reflecting the smile on his lips. His expression was one of pride and love, one that made her blush in embarrassment and beam at the same time. "Clouded brother, I--"

_:No words necessary, little sister,: _he insisted, slowly turning her to her bed. His presence withdrew a bit from her mind--not enough to be completely gone, but his emotions no longer flooded her. _:I feel the same way, and someday we will discuss it in detail.:_ He grinned, patting her lightly on the head. _:But for now, you must rest. As you said before, things are about to become difficult.:_ His expression sobered. _:Worry more about Zelgadis and your friends. I will be here whenever you need me.:_

Those words were more comforting than any others he could have spoken. Tanith nodded, retreating to her bed as he faded back into the shadows. For the first time in several years she felt at peace--she was no longer alone.

_:And you never will be again, little friend. What has happened to you--these past eight years--have been a terrible accident. We have both lost so much, and I am not about to lose you. Sleep well, sister-of-my-soul. I am here.:_

* * *

Lina stalked angrily through the town, Gourry keeping pace beside her. The villagers moved quickly out of her path, the expression on her face convincing them to stay their distance. The red-head's eyes darted along the street, searching for a certain blond Mage.

Tanith had not been at breakfast, nor had she appeared afterwards. Her room was empty, and no one else had seen her leave. Amelia and Sylphiel had volunteered to keep an eye on Zelgadis--his silence was unusual and disturbing that morning--while the other two searched for their friend.

To top it off, someone had been in Lina's room during the night. The jewels she'd gotten from Tanith were gone, as were those given to the other group members.

The day was not going well.

"Lina, I think I see her."

The swordsman's extra inches allowed him to pick out the elf, and he pointed the direction out to Lina. In a flash she was before the blonde, catching her as she exited a metal-work shop. "Where the hell have you been?" the sorceress demanded.

Unruffled, Tanith only smiled. With a flourish of movement she presented Lina with a red box. "Here."

The sorceress stared at it, the appearance of the gift snuffing out her anger like a candle. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Suspicious, Lina carefully removed the lid, Gourry watching over her shoulder. It was lined with strips of thin paper that cushioned the three objects within. "Hey, aren't these--"

Inside lay the gems Tanith had given her several weeks ago, only now each were set in a ring of gold with clips on the back. The red, rainbow, and golden jewels glittered in the sun. "Why did you--?"

"They're apology gifts," Tanith explained sheepishly. She ducked her head as the sorceress looked up. "I haven't been acting like myself, and it hasn't been helping any of us." She smiled brightly. "So this is to say I'm sorry. From now on, I'm going to do my best to help you all."

Lina blinked in confusion, startled by the sudden confession. "Well, I suppose that's okay…."

"Oh, and Gourry." Tanith turned to the swordsman, holding out another package. "Even though you don't use magic, I was able to change this using your sword." Inside the box was a red gem set into a belt buckle. "Please accept this."

Gourry turned it over in his hand, a slow smile spreading across his face. "It's so nice and shiny," he replied eagerly. "Thanks, Tanith."

She nodded, turning down the street. "I'm glad you like it. Now, I need to find the others." Without waiting, she headed back towards the inn.

Lina shook her head. "I'll never get it," she muttered. "That girl is either crazy, or she's great at keeping secrets. Oh well." She shrugged. "As long as it helps us out, I'm not going to complain. Ready Gourry?"

"Hey, hey Lina! Look at this! It's so shiny and glittery. Isn't it nice, Lina?" the swordsman glanced up. "Hey, Lina? Where are you going? Hey, wait up! Lina!!!"

* * *

Zelgadis stared blankly at the jewel in his hand. He wasn't sure how to reply and wished earnestly that Lina and the others hadn't decided to leave him and the Mage alone. She just stood there, calm and apologetic, waiting for a response he didn't know how to give.

Her apology had been welcomed--his past two nights had been close to sleepless, the long hours spent tossing and replaying every word of that one, anger-charged event. They had both been unreasonable, and he had been surprised later by the extent of his own ruthless behavior. "Why did I?" and "How could I?" circled over and over in his mind, unable to come up with an answer. In the moments when he did sleep, his dreams were haunted by her bright, glowing eyes and pale skin, streaming and marred with tears. Her voice followed him, reminding him of the terrible pain she had gone through--that she still suffered--that he had cruelly mocked.

And now here she was, head lowered and hands clasped, awaiting his response. Now was his chance to forgive her of her lesser crime of acting differently. Now he could ask the same of her for his far more hurtful actions. Zelgadis lifted his head, meeting her gaze, breathing deeply as he gathered his courage. "Thank you, Tanith. You didn't need to do this."

Her smile brightened a bit, and she shrugged. "We're going to have to work together, and I didn't want us on bad terms." She turned serious. "I've been acting…not like myself, then accused you of the same thing. I'm sorry."

It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to be asking him for forgiveness. He had all but tortured her two nights ago, had dug at wounds in her that could never have been healed. She had every reason to hate him for what he'd done, and she was begging forgiveness. How could he possibly begin to repent? Where did he start? "Tanith, I--"

The elf shook her head, stopping his words. "Don't worry about it, Zelgadis. We both said things we shouldn't have, and I don't blame you for it. I'm not upset with you."

_But_…_you can't just say that!_ he silently protested. _You can't just pretend it didn't happen. You can't just forgive me without my trying to_…_to do something!_

But she didn't hear his thoughts. Her smile brightened again--his stomach twisted. "Well, we better get ready to leave, hmm?" Without another look, she bound across the floor to where Lina was arguing with the cook, trying to get more food for their journey. The sorcerer stayed where he was a while longer, watching as the Mage joined the red-head in the verbal battle.

The ache he was feeling was not new to him--it had started just after Tanith had joined them--and it no longer frightened him. This time, however, it was a different feeling. This time, there was no nervousness repelling him. The other, more alluring emotion seemed dulled as well, as though the loss of his chimeran abilities had lessened the affect she had on him. He could no longer sense her gentle aura as he used to--he was seeing her from purely human eyes. To his own surprise, he found himself missing it.

The thought pierced his mind like a white-hot dagger. He didn't want to go back to his repulsive monster form. He _wanted_ to be human, _wanted_ to see her this way. He wanted her to see him as he truly was--as a man and not some creation. For the first time he had all he ever wanted: his humanity, his chance at a normal life, and the most beautiful, amazing, _forgiving_ woman traveling at his side, one he was actually beginning to really care for.

_What am I thinking? She is a Mage, and she had those soul-mates. How could I ever compare to that?_ It was a disturbing thought, but one he couldn't ignore. _I_…_no one could ever be to her what those others were._

But despite all the arguments, all the warnings against his emotions, he still couldn't help missing that feeling. It was so much like a magnet, pulling not only on his body, but on his mind, his heart, even his soul.

_A soul that I can't share with her like the others._

He missed the way she looked at him before, too. Her expression had been a mirror of his own emotions. It made him feel like he was special, like he was different _in a good way_ from everyone else. But now he couldn't even sense her the way he used to. Now….

"Hey Zel, come on! We gotta get moving if we want to make it to Atlas City!"

He was just another human.

**Shadow Redemption**

Chapter 8: Bounty! Temper's Cruel Ending

"I am the Great Mardorf, known throughout the Dukedom of Soliarn as the Most Skilled Swordsman. Your evil deeds reached my ears, and I have traveled many leagues to face you. Prepare yourself, Lina Inverse!"

_"Fireball!!!"_

"Horrid sorceress, you defeat is at hand! I come in the name of the Magicians of Star's Peak. Witness now the power of Tobaias, Dark Sorcerer of--"

_"Flare Arrow!!!"_

"We are the Seven Swords of Sarginn's Six Sacred Sects. Prepare now to face--"

_"Digger Bolt!!!"_

"Beware criminals! We are--"

_"Mega Brando!!!"_

"Lina Inverse--"

_"That's it!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" _Lina's flaming gaze fell upon the newest group of bounty hunters. She did give them a bit of credit; they flinched and cringed away from her anger. "I think it's _you_ who should prepare yourselves," she growled, raising her hands above her head. _"Gaav FLARE!!!"_

Amelia poked at the moaning remains of Lina's latest victims. "At this rate," she said to herself, "We'll never reach Atlas City."

Gourry looked over her shoulder. "I almost feel bad for them."

"Don't bother," the red-head shot back. "It's their own faults for coming after us to get that stupid bounty." She scowled off into the woods, muttering "Damn that Leshimier. I'm gonna get him good for all this."

Amelia nodded her agreement, thoughts turning elsewhere. "Lina-san?" she asked after a moment. "Do you think it was smart of us to split up?"

The sorceress turned to face her, hands on her hips. "Of course," she stated, flipping her hair. "The bounty's on you and me, right? This way these idiot hero-freaks won't be bugging the others."

The princess's expression fell. "That's not very fair if we're the ones doing all the work."

"Maybe." Lina held up a finger to make her argument. "But do you really think Zelgadis could handle all this battling?"

Amelia's eye lit, finally seeing the logic behind her mentor's words. "You split us up to help Zelgadis-san? Why didn't you say something before?"

The red-head grinned. "Do you think he'd let us get away with treating him like he couldn't handle it?"

The princess and Gourry gulped simultaneously. "I--I see your point," Amelia stammered. She looked off into the forest. "I just hope they're all okay."

* * *

"Damn it, how come all these hunters are coming after us?"

Tanith shrugged, stepping gingerly over an unconscious swordsman. "I'm not sure," she answered Zelgadis truthfully, eyes scanning the trees for another group of fighters. "Maybe Leshimier put a bounty on you, too."

The sorcerer ground his teeth. "I had to be stupid enough to tell him my name last time," he muttered in disgust.

"Well, there you go then."

Sylphiel watched the two nervously. Lina had mentioned something earlier about the two fighting, and that she should try and stop it if they started up. She prayed fervently that Tanith and Zelgadis would remain on good terms--she absolutely did not want to get between them.

Zelgadis's nerves were getting dangerously close to frayed. The melancholy that had fallen on him after the argument was long since forgotten. Since leaving Jern a day and a half ago, they had been plagued by constant bounty hunters and hero want-to-bes. He knew Lina had split them up to lessen the stress on him--and he was feeling tired almost all the time now--but still the attackers followed. The day wasn't half over, and he was nearing collapse.

Worst of all, Tanith was taking on nearly all of them herself. Sylphiel tried her best, but all she could do was guard against the few sorcerers that challenged them. Even as a human, Zelgadis was still a master with his sword, but the lack of speed and strength muddled his responses, leaving him cautious and open to too many attacks. Tanith's dagger was getting its share of work--if anything, her skill was improving.

"Where do you suppose Lina-san and the others are now?" Sylphiel asked, walking on Zelgadis's right.

Tanith flanked the sorcerer on the left, unseeing eyes sweeping the area around them. She did this every hour or so, checking in on their friends' position. Zelgadis realized the first time--after a moment of confusion--that she was using her True Sight to pick up their strong astral bodies. "Someday, you'll have to teach me that," he mumbled.

"It's not too hard," she answered, startling him--he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. "Lina wants to learn, too, so I'll teach you all at once." Her eyes focused. "They're a bit east and south of here," she reported, smiling encouragingly at her companions. "We'll meet up with them tonight, I think. It'll be safer if we all--"

Tanith cut herself off, halting their tromp through the undergrowth. Zelgadis and Sylphiel exchanged confused glances, waiting for her to explain. When the Mage's eyes grew troubled, Zelgadis waved a hand before her. "Something wrong?" he asked when he had her attention.

"We're not alone," she whispered, nodding towards a small clearing on their right. "Four people, and three at least are sorcerers."

Zelgadis bit his lip. Four against the three of them wasn't too bad, but the sorcerers would be trouble with all of them in such poor condition. "I'll send a signal to Lina," he replied, forming a light spell in his palm. Tanith and Sylphiel stood in front of him, watching the clearing carefully as he sent the ball flying above the trees.

"That won't help you, Zelgadis," a woman's voice called, echoing through the trees until they couldn't tell where it had come from. "Even if your friends come in time, it will still be too late for you."

"We've been hearing that all day," Tanith answered, smiling with forced superiority. "No one's been able to follow through yet."

"Then I'm sorry to break the chain." A woman leapt easily into the open field, golden cape rustling softly behind her.

Her hair was cut short with the exception of a long, thin ponytail, the color so deeply red it resembled spilt blood. Underneath the cloak she wore a green, neck-high tunic and leather boots. Holding her cape was a stone the color of the night sky, and trailing from it was a black strip of fabric. But what stuck out the most was the long, jagged scar that reached from the top-left of her forehead, across her right eye, and down to her jaw. She grinned.

"Shall we get on with it then?" she asked. "I'd really like to have a gift ready for Lina Inverse when she gets here."

Zelgadis glared through narrowed eyes. "You know Lina?"

The woman's grin deepened. "Not really--just heard the rumors." She laughed, a low, dry chuckle. "Let's just say that _this_ sorceress would like to see if they are true." She raised a hand, waving at the trees behind her. Two young men came to her side, one dressed in brown and gray sorcerer's robes, the other clad in dark armor and carrying a sword. Their faces and chestnut hair were identical--Tanith guessed they were twins.

"Allow me to introduce my companions and myself," the woman spoke loudly, hands on hips. "These are my brothers, Kennar--" the swordsman "--and Daemon." The sorcerer bowed. "And I am Maekelah Troloy."

"A pleasure," Tanith said evenly, smile matching the arrogance of their opponent. "Why don't you bring out the other one hiding in that tree." She pointed, enjoying the surprise that flashed across their faces. "Surely you didn't plan an ambush, did you?"

Maekelah recovered quickly. "That is my youngest brother, and he has no place in this fight. He will not bother us." She cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "That was quite impressive, you finding him."

Tanith nodded her head in mock acceptance of the complement. "It was, wasn't it?"

Realizing she would get no explanation, the sorceress let it drop. She waved the boys forward. "I think you two can handle them, hmm?" Maekelah's smile was poisonous. "Just don't take too long--I want this done by the time Inverse gets here."

Sylphiel edged closer to the Mage. "What should we do?" she asked fearfully.

"I'll handle the swordsman," Zelgadis answered for her. "You two worry about that sorcerer." He glanced at Tanith. "How strong are they?"

"Can't tell with the swordsman," she answered, her voice strained. "The boy in hiding isn't that strong--I thinks she was right in saying he won't join. But she and the other boy are both pretty good." She concentrated a bit more, then pulled back with her lip between her teeth. "She--Maekelah--is nearly as strong as Lina, if not her equal."

Zelgadis stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?" It was a stupid question, but--

"She doesn't have Giga Slave," Tanith assured. "But lots of Black and Shaman." She sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Hopefully, she _will_ wait until Lina gets here."

"And if she doesn't?"

Tanith didn't reply.

Kennar drew his sword, gripping it tightly with both hands. "Prepare yourselves," he warned. As he charged, Zelgadis brought up his own weapon and met him head-on. Daemon moved away from the battle, reading a Fireball.

"Sylphiel, stay here and watch our backs," Tanith instructed quickly, hurrying to face the boy. The priestess stood bewildered, eyes darting between her two friends.

* * *

Lina jerked her head away from her current battle as the sky flared. With muttered curses she knocked out the "hero," shouting to the others. "Hurry up guys! Zel and them need us!"

Even as the words were spoken, several more men emerged from the woods. Amelia cast her a hopeless glance, and the fighting began again. Lina looked one more time at the glowing signal, biting her lip.

_Hold on guys,_ she prayed silently. _We'll be there as soon as we can._

* * *

Zelgadis was being forced back step by step. Sweat poured into his eyes, limp blue hair sticking against his face. His arms could barely support the weight of the sword in his hands as he stared down the younger man. Kennar was good--very good. He was Zelgadis's equal, perhaps even a bit better. He was also strong, quick, and rested.

Three things Zelgadis was not.

Maekelah hadn't joined battle; she didn't need to. Zelgadis watched Tanith during his and Kennar's brief pauses. Daemon was a purely offensive spellcaster and kept it that way. The Ruumin spent most of her time dodging and defending, and though she was successful, she wasn't scoring on him, either. It would only be a matter of time--for both of them--before their opponents overwhelmed them.

And there was still no sign of Lina.

_She's probably busy with her own bounty hunters,_ he cursed silently, trying desperately to gain back some strength. _Damn, she'd better get here soon._

Kennar suddenly sprang forward, aiming for his shoulder. Zelgadis leapt back, barely avoiding the blow. The younger man came at him again with a strike his adversary almost didn't block in time.

"Having…problems?" the boy muttered over their crossed blades.

"Not as many…as you're gonna have," he growled back. Zelgadis pushed away, raising a hand that glowed with power. _"Fireball!"_ Kennar quickly retreated, grunting as his shoulder got caught in the blast.

The victory was short lived. A fierce wind spell smacked into Zelgadis's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and flinging him into a tree across the clearing.

"Tisk tisk," Maekelah admonished, waving a finger at him. "Not good sportsmanship." Sylphiel tried to cover his fall with a Flare Arrow; the sorceress brushed it aside easily. "Fools. Now you will pay for thinking you could beat us."

Zelgadis shook his head, trying to dispel the blurring in his eyes--the movement only caused his pulse to throb painfully at his temples. He could hear Tanith calling his name just after another wind spell pinned him against the tree. For a moment he almost passed out on his feet--he wished he could have. Lungs burning as he gasped in air, he managed to raise his gaze--

--only to see Kennar's sword aiming for his heart.

* * *

Even as Maekelah prepared her spell, Tanith was chanting her own. Daemon's eyes were momentarily on the others, giving the Mage the little time she needed.

_"Spirit of the Sea, send me Your tide. By our strength combined, do my bidding"_ Hands raised over her head, a bubble of water formed between her fingers. It pulsed in time with her frantic heart, the power of the spell causing her hair and clothes to dance in a silent breeze. Her eyes opened in time to see Daemon turn, surprise paling his skin. He began to create a Flare Arrow just as Maekelah released her Diem Wing.

The pain on Zelgadis's face struck daggers in her mind. Without any more hesitation, she let the bubble explode over the boy, shouting _"Aqua FLASH!!!" _Daemon was thrown to the ground, and Tanith turned. Kennar was barreling down on the helpless sorcerer. Zelgadis was still, watching his death and unable to move.

Her heart missed a beat, leaping into her throat. Tanith reached for him, even though she knew there was no way to save him. A sound tore itself past her lips and echoed through the trees. She watched as Kennar lunged, both hands gripping his blade. She closed her eyes to block out the horrible scene. 

_Zelgadis!_

A high pitched, metallic "clang" rang in the clearing--not a scream, not a moan from a dying soul. Tanith cautiously looked up, relief and disbelief mixing at the impossible sight before her.

Zelgadis leaned, barely conscious, against the tree. Kennar stood not five feet away, shocked and confused. His sword was buried a third of the way to the hilt in the stone abdomen of a human-shaped golem.

The fighters were silent, staring at the creature and startled by its sudden appearance. It looked like every other golem they had ever seen, save a few peculiar characteristics: it was thinner than was normal, and was no taller than Zelgadis. Instead of having a flat, featureless head, it had spiked crystal hair and a partially visible face. The blue-jewel eyes gazed down upon the frozen swordsman with an unblinking stare. One hand reached out, grabbing the boy by the collar. With effortless movement the golem flung him away, the sword still lodged in its stomach.

"What the hell is that?" Maekelah sputtered, her brothers regrouping at her side. "Were did that come from?"

At that moment, Lina burst through the trees, breathing hard from her long sprint. She pulled up short when she saw the stunned people. "What's going on?" she asked breathlessly. "What happened?"

Tanith quickly pulled herself together, moving to her side as Amelia and Gourry emerged as well. "Bounty hunters. Very good. Almost got Zelgadis, but…." She trailed off, indicating the golem.

For the first time, Lina got a good look at the creature. "Holy…."

The golem glanced her way. It shifted its stance, clearly not moving away from Zelgadis. Its manner was almost protective. The sorcerer, no longer able to stay upright, slid to the ground.

Maekelah recovered then, physically shaking her shock away. "Lina Inverse," she called loudly, waking them all from their thoughts. "I've been waiting for you." She drew a long, thin sword. "I've heard much of your skill." With a challenging grin, she bowed. "I wish to find out how much is true."

Arrogance and pride lit on her face like a spark from a fire. Lina's hands locked on her hips, tossing her hair with all the superiority she was known for. Her eyes darted to Tanith's, nodding slightly towards the fallen sorcerer. "Well, if you're actually asking for a demonstration," she answered haughtily. "I'd be glad to give you one. Especially after the hospitality you've shown my friends."

Maekelah's smile widened and turned malicious. "Once I'm done with you, I'll finish what's been started."

"We'll just see about that."

Kennar and Daemon attacked first and were met by Gourry and Amelia. Sylphiel was trying to get to Zelgadis, but the golem was set on keeping everyone away. Tanith watched as Lina and Maekelah began their own duel, making sure they were all going to be okay for a while before moving towards the fallen sorcerer.

_Can this really be happening? Is it really _Zelgadis's_ golem? But that's not possible._ Yet there it was, a stone creature with an unmistakable resemblance to the former chimera. _What did Shadow Redemption do? How did this happen?_

There was no time to consider the sudden turn of events--the sorcerer hadn't moved from his slumped position. The golem stared at her from behind crystal bangs, trying to keep an eye on both the Ruumin and the battles at the same time. Tanith approached slowly, hands relaxed at her sides. "It's okay," she reassured, somehow managing to keep her voice low despite the fear shaking her heart. Zelgadis's head was bowed and hidden within his hair. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to help."

It was impossible to detect any emotion on its stone visage. The golem glanced away briefly as some spell exploded too close for his comfort. He shifted nervously, gaze darting between the Mage and the others as if doubtful.

"You know I won't hurt him," Tanith continued, only six paces away. "You know me, don't you?" _If I'm right_…._If it was once part of him_…. "Before you were separated, right?" Five paces.

The golem gazed at her steadily, nervous motions ceasing. She took another careful step, extending a hand. "I'm not going to hurt either of you," she nearly whispered.

His eyes had no pupils, but she could still see his eyes darting in their sockets from her face to her hand. His stone lips opened and closed as if trying to speak. After a long, tense moment, he finally took her offer, fingers closing around her own.

Tanith sighed with relief, smiling gratefully. She continued to hold his hand until she was kneeling beside Zelgadis. The golem then let go, turning his back to her, protecting them both now. She was strangely pleased by the gesture; if Zelgadis himself hadn't trusted her on first sight, his golem third certainly did.

She turned her concentration back to her friend, surprised to find his eyes open and watching her. "How…how bad?" he asked, his breath ragged and strained.

A brief Look calmed her fears. "The bandages are still in place," Tanith assured him. "You're just exhausted. Rest a bit."

"I can't do much of anything else," he replied, but his gaze was on the golem now. "Is…that…?"

_Somehow, I don't think he's going to like this very much,_ Tanith told herself before answering. Amelia let out a startled cry behind her, and right on its heels was a barrier spell. _There's no time for arguing or worrying about his feelings. He'll just have to accept it until I figure out what happened._ "That's your golem third," she said. "He saved you from Kennar."

Zelgadis nodded distantly. Mixed emotions of surprise, hate, and pain crossed his face. He turned away from the sight of the creature before him. Tanith watched him a bit more, then decided he wasn't going to speak. "Look, I'm going to heal you some and then go help the others. Okay?" Again he nodded, and she silently set to work.

* * *

Kryss shifted anxiously against the tree, watching the battles playing out before him. His shirt stuck to his skin; despite the shade, he was unbearable hot. The excitement he'd felt while watching his brothers fight the blonde and sorcerer had long since faded with the entrance of Lina Inverse.

Most people usually found her appearance less than intimidating; short, thin, obviously young yet not looking her age, people tended to underestimate her on first sight despite her huge, gruesome reputation. Her arrogance was everything Kryss had heard of it, and he watched as she tossed her flaming hair at every opportunity. To anyone else, she would have appeared to be a spoiled, silly child.

Kryss found her terrifying.

Her plain, brown eyes held more superiority than anyone he'd ever met. The attitude filled her slight frame until it seemed to seep from her skin, and the air was so thick with it that he could almost feel it. He'd heard plenty of stories about Lina Inverse from his sister, from the outrageous rumors of her age to the horror tales told by bandits. Maekelah had been waiting for a chance to meet and face the sorceress--what for, Kryss had never understood. The bounty on her head proved to be too good an opportunity to pass up.

So here he was, watching as his siblings faced off against the undefeated Lina and her companions. To his relief, the sorcerer and the blond woman were keeping out of the fight for now. Kennar and Daemon were actually holding their own, and Maekelah seemed almost equal to the red-head. Part of him wanted to be out there with them, despite his fear. But his sister's voice, proclaiming him too young to be fighting echoed just behind that thought.

_Ten's not that young._

Kryss ran a hand through his own crimson hair, suddenly nervous. His hands began to tremble without reason, and he clasped them together. _Everyone's doing fine,_ he told himself. His body didn't seem to want to listen; he grew cold despite the intense heat of mid-day. _Lina and the others are already tired from fighting so much. Sister, Ken, and Daemon are doing great. There's nothing to worry about._

Lina let loose a torrent of Flare Arrows, her opponent dodging with no little effort and retaliated with her own fire attack. Kennar's sword rang loudly as it struck stone, and he rolled quickly to escape a counter blow. The princess and Daemon circled each other, reaching a stalemate and searching for a new tactic. The blond swordsman's weapon caught in a tree, and he wretched it out quickly. Lina tried a wind spell, cursing as her target again evaded. The strange, fair-haired sorceress rose from her previous crouch beside the sorcerer, turning to look for an opening in the battles. Kryss swallowed loudly, his fear jumping a notch as the sides became uneven.

Before the woman could join in, Kennar lost his footing briefly, giving the knight the gap in the boy's defense that he needed. His blade scored a deep cut in Kennar's leg, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Kryss was suddenly on his feet, not realizing he had moved until the chant began to spill from his lips. _"Dragon of Darkness which sleeps in the inferno." What am I doing? I can't handle this spell! "Let Your roar burn my enemies to ashes."_

Gourry raised his sword again, aiming the flat side at the boy's head. Kennar would be knocked unconscious. Kryss had no time to start over, but his fear gave him just enough energy and control--

_"Gaav FLARE!!!"_

The flaming ball shot from his outstretched hands just before the knight struck. Kryss watched as the blonde paused and looked up. Surprise and alarm swept across his face as he abandoned his attack, trying to escape the spell.

But it was too late. The purple fire pounded into Gourry's back, burning the metal of his armor and singing his hair. The people in the clearing froze at his pain-filled cry, shocked by the unexpected assault.

Kryss could barely comprehend what had happened. He was suddenly incredibly drained--he'd never been able to pull that spell off before. But there was the knight, moaning on the ground, the priestess kneeling at his side as she tried to heal him.

A swift wind ran through the field, a swelling of power pulling the boy's thoughts back from his act. His ears rang with the gathering of energy, and his eyes rose to meet the enraged orbs of Lina Inverse.

_"Damn you,"_ she growled, fists already glowing with her spell. Kryss trembled, fear holding him to the branch. As she raised her hands towards him he wanted to run, to hide--

--but he didn't. Maekelah had told him to if things got bad--that was how much she loved him--but he was tired of being a burden on his family. Determination overpowered fear, and Kryss began to construct a barrier.

The act seemed to anger Lina even more. _No one_ ever dared to stand up to her when facing her rage--even Shabranigdu had flinched before her. The anguish twisting Gourry's face helped to fuel her power. With a final curse, she shouted _"MEGA BRANDO!!!!"_

Kryss realized too late. _Oh gods, it's too much!_ his mind screamed. The earth far below him quivered half a second before the area around him--ground, tree, and all--exploded. _It's too much, I can't block it! Oh gods--_

The breath was gone from his lungs, and they burned with the need for air. Wood, rocks, and flames battered his small body as he flew, the world spinning with dizzying speed. Blood pounded in his head, his heart going mad with fear. He seemed to be flying--for a moment his eyelids parted, giving him a brief view of the forest from far above the trees. The sky was a bright, brilliant blue.

Then he was falling, the speed causing his stomach to lurch. Air finally found a way into him, and he choked on a thick, wet clog in his throat. Wind tugged at his hair and clothes. Shortly after followed the impact, his small body hitting the ground with such force her could feel small rocks and dust skipping off his face. The agony of the drop was so great it was almost nonexistent.

Afterwards, there was a smaller, lesser impact, as though he had bounced off the ground and landed again. There was no pain--his whole body was numb. But at the same time he was shaking, trembling with such violent force he imagined his teeth would fall out.

"Kryss? _Kryss?_ Oh god, Kryss, no! Can you hear me?"

"Kryss!"

"Kryss, open your eyes!"

The voices were far away. _It's Sister._ His mind was sluggish and slow to respond. _And my brothers._ With a bit of effort, he was barely able to lift his eyelids. His sight was blurred with a strange, red veil, but her could just make out the faces of his siblings.

"Kryss, hold on! You're gonna be okay." Maekelah was touching his cheeks, and he could feel the warm pulse of her healing spell. "Can you hear me? You're gonna be okay!"

_No, I'm not._ Somehow the words didn't make it past his lips. Something was blocking his breath, and he coughed, trying to expel it. One of his brothers gasped. The realization of his condition floated through his thoughts. _I'm dying_…._I'm gonna die_….

Kryss forced his voice to word. The image if Maekelah's face sharpened; she was crying. For her sake, he managed a weak smile. "Sister, I…."

"No, don't talk," she instructed, shaking her head. "Save you're strength, Kryss. You're gonna--"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Maekelah went silent to better hear him. "I'm sorry…Sister…. Sorry I…didn't run…away…like you…tol' me to…." He coughed again, smiling one last time. "…sorry…."

Kryss closed his eyes--he was too tired to keep them open any more. His shaking had stopped, and fatigue swept all through him. Somehow he managed one last, trembling breath, releasing it in a slow sigh before his body finally gave up.

* * *

Lina stared at the huddled group across the clearing, the three fighters kneeling in the crater beside their fallen brother. No one moved for a long time, the boy's last words drifting to the ears of everyone there--even Gourry had fallen silent, despite his wounds.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, waiting for something to break the spell cast upon them all. The air was still, the forest completely quiet. All the world seemed frozen as if to mourn the lost life.

Finally, Maekelah stood, the boy's body in her arms. Her face and clothing was stained with blood.

"Damn you, Lina Inverse," she hissed, her words piercing the red-head's mind like poison. "He was only a child--he didn't know anythi--" She choked abruptly, tears making tracks through the crimson smears. "You'll pay for this," she whispered. "For killing my Kryss, I'll destroy you. I swear it." Maekelah turned away, a simple spell carrying her into the air. Her brothers cast equally pained glares at the sorceress before joining her, Daemon assisting Kennar.

Even after they were all gone, Lina didn't move. She just stared at the spot where the boy--Kryss--had died. Her mind refused to work, the only clear thought being the image of his small, broken body lying on the ground.

"Lina? Are…you all right?" Tanith was at her side, eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

"I didn't know," she whispered in reply. "When he did Gaav Flare, I assumed he was pretty powerful. But--" She choked on her next words but managed to force them through. "But he was just a _kid_, a little _kid_! And I…I just…." Tanith placed a hand on her shoulder, unable to say a word.

Her eyes were aching, and Lina finally realized that she was crying. Never, never had she committed a crime like this, and the guilt and despair were overwhelming. Tanith's sympathy, mirrored by all her friends, only made it worse.

Lina pulled away from the elf's comforting hand, stumbling across the clearing to the place of her crime. The last vestiges of the child's lost life were slowly being swallowed up by the broken, charred earth. A strangled sob leapt from her stomach, and Lina collapsed to the ground. She hugged her knees tightly, crying behind the tent of her hair. In the darkness of her closed eyelids she could see the boy's face, twisted in fear as her spell exploded. It was an image that would be burned into her forever.


End file.
